Racetrack Of The Rising Sun
by BluebottleFlyer
Summary: A Japanese Nissan Skyline named Shinji Shinka Katayama finds himself questioning what his purpose in life is. Can he break a record and win the girl of his dreams? R&R's much appreciated.
1. The Starting Line

A blazing hot sun. Bright, unrelenting sunlight glare. Red hot concrete.

Nothing that would hurt a racing car, that's for sure.

"_And there they go! Round 11 of the Japanese Grand Touring Car Championship is go-go-go!"_

The heat of the sun didn't matter on a day like this. Definitely not to the masses of excited, cheering cars occupying the spectator stands, witnessing the commencement of what they'd come to see.

Down below them on the twisting, winding Yokohama circuit, Round 11 of the Japanese Grand Touring Car Championship (better known as the JGTC) was well under way. Providing the excitement, twenty agile race cars, pushing themselves to the max, speedily yet carefully negotiating the circuit's many twisted curves, while each trying to advance further up the racing order. Enough entertainment to make time accelerate just as fast as the cars.

Twenty cars giving their all…but most eyes were on the three cars leading the blur of colour and the train of engine roars.

"_As they come through to the penultimate lap, it's very close at the front! Xanavi's hot-shot Xin Akashi-Feng, in third, is trying is hardest to get through that Pennzoil yellow peril Hiroshi Hideyaki. Hiroshi's got a lot to think about though, he's still trying to find a way through the 3-time champion…"_

The yellow Pennzoil Nismo GT-R in question was indeed weaving in and out of his silver Xanavi Nissan Skyline's path, firmly concentrating on the track at the same time. Ahead of him was another Skyline, except this one was coloured all in blue. And Hiroshi knew very well that he'd pull away into the distance any minute now. He'd known him for long enough to know that.

And sure enough, come the next corner, he did.

"_The deadlock has been broken! Shinji "Shinka" Katayama is away like a shot! I wouldn't expect anything less from the current champion…"_

A wave of cheers erupted around the racetrack from the many delighted fans. Clearly, there was a favourite within this race. A few smiles could be seen upon some of the other racers' faces as well.

The blue Skyline gazed up at the stands as he negotiated some more bends. He smiled contentedly as he rounded the tricky curves. He knew he was just one lap from the finish line.

His concentration was jarred slightly by a sudden gasp from a number of the crowd.

"_Oh, look at that! Ryo Kobeyashi tried to overtake Mimi Haneda on Turn 5, he's just overcooked it! Straight off the track into the barrier!"_

"_That'll hurt, no doubt…is Kobeyashi the unluckiest car in the history of this competition? He has failed to finish a single race since his debut at the start of this year's JGTC…"_

Shinka just sighed, only to be interrupted by a crackle from his team radio.

"_You are doing great, Shinka! Just one more lap to go, you're almost there!"_

"_Arigatou, _Hideo…same as always, I guess…"

A few more twists and turns, then Shinka crossed the line once again to enter the final lap. Suddenly, he heard a familiar pair of engine roars behind him. Hiroshi and Xin had caught up to him.

"Out of the way, Hideyaki…" growled Xin, suddenly lurching to his right and ramming the yellow Pennzoil racer, who gave an irritated yell of pain.

Instinctively, Shinka moved into Xin's direct path, blocking him at every opportunity the silver Skyline tried to break through.

"_It's close once again! Shinka will just not let Xin past him! _This_ is how a champion races, that's for sure!"_

Bend after bend, Xin challenged and challenged, but Shinka was always quick off the mark to hinder his progress. The silver Skyline's mood was blackening quickly. He wasn't going to play second-fiddle for the umpteenth time.

"See how you like _this_…" he ominously taunted.

Xin then closed in and attempted to pull a "fishtail" move on Shinka, The blue Skyline, startled, skidded slightly but managed to right himself. Xin was still unable to break through. _Looks like it's not gonna work this time…_

"_They're coming through to the final straight…it's still close between Shinka and Xin! Who will triumph?...it's Shinka! It's another win for Shinji "Shinka" Katayama! The champion does it again!"_

An eruption of cheers echoes all around the stands as Shinka rocketed across the finish line, closely followed by a seething Xin. A little further behind, Hiroshi raced in to take third place.

Shinka gazed and grinned at the crowds has he set off on his lap of honour. Somehow, though, the smile seemed strangely forced. As he drove on, cries of "Shinka! Shinka!" spilled from the stands.

In contrast, his embittered silver rival slunk away to the pit area, muttering insults under his breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eesh! I am telling you! Some of those other cars out there today were absolute _gichis_!"

"And I'm telling you…a certain someone needs to chill out more often. There will be plenty other chances, Banzai…"

"It's been two years! _Two years, _Bonsai! I am still not getting anywhere fast! Do you know how it feels to be mid-table? Not very comfortable!"

Tomoko "Bonsai" Kagashima gave a deep sigh. Her highly strung brother could be this difficult even on a good day. But the last time Bizenya "Banzai" Kagashima had a good race day was some time ago…

"I am a Mugen NSX, cutting-edge! I should be right up at the top, instead I'm slipping in other racers' oil slicks every race!" ranted the embittered racer, "if only I was as good as Shinka…"

"You want to stop comparing yourself to Shinka, brother," observed Bonsai, "if you try to emulate him, you definitely won't get anywhere…"

"Oh, _excuse_ me," whined Banzai sarcastically, "but he is the fastest car on that track! You have to be somewhat similar to him to get anywhere! It's so one-sided!"

"Speak of the devil…" quipped Bonsai, signalling for her motormouth brother to be silent, as the afore-mentioned blue Skyline drove into the pit area.

"Hi Shinka…congratulations!" beamed Bonsai. After a little pause, she realised Banzai wasn't repeating the action. She hissed at him.

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah…great race, Shinka…"proclaimed Banzai, with just a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

Shinka gave a little chuckle. "_Domo ni_…but you two raced great as well…as did Hiroshi. He was on fire."

Banzai's eyes widened. "What! Hiroshi caught fire! That I gotta see…"

Both Shinka and Bonsai burst out laughing at Banzai's _faux pas_. The green, white and red NSX gave an embarrassed scowl. A sudden horn blast grabbed their attention as Hiroshi sidled into the pit area.

"Great race, friend…you're well on course for Number 4 now," beamed the yellow Nismo.

"Ah, yes," acknowledged Shinka, "you were pretty blinding yourself today…"

"Yes, I was…until a certain upstart butted in…" replied Hiroshi a little gruffly, giving one of his wheels a shake. His yellow paint was slightly scratched where Xin had rammed him.

"Don't let him get to you," advised Shinka, "he's just an attention-seeker. Attention-seekers aren't winners."

"Right on!" piped up Banzai, "that guy is an A-grade cheater! Why, if I had the chance, I'd…"

"_Button it_, bro…" hissed Bonsai, as none other than the silver Skyline himself drove slowly into the pit area, flanked by a group of four small silver "bodyguard" cars.

Xin motioned his entourage to halt, the shot a dirty look at Shinka and his friends.

"Safety in numbers, I see…" he sneered in his low menacing tone, "you were incredibly lucky today, Shinka."

Shinka shot back an angry but calm look at his foe. "Luck doesn't come into it, Xin-san…it's about who's got the _fan belts_ to race to the max…and to race legitimately…something you wouldn't know much about."

Xin's eyes narrowed. "You think you're so invincible, don't you? Just because you have held the JGTC for the last 3 years…in three races' time, that will change. And you know it."

He drove right up to Shinka's front end, staring him right in the eyes.

"Fate has ways of making things happen, Shinka. You should do well to remember that…"

With that, he returned to his entourage and slowly sidled off to his trailer, but not before one last taunt.

"If you're not careful, you might end up like _him_…heh heh…"

Xin was referencing the car over at the Denso team tent, to his left. Just outside it, a team of small red and white mechanic cars were frantically making repairs to their team car.

"Ooooh…" growled Banzai, "I could rip off that Xin's fender…aw man, did Rikishi crash _again_?"

"I'm afraid so," sighed Shinka, sidling over to the Denso tent to see the stricken red and white Denso Toyota Supra.

"_Konnichi-wa_…" Ryo "Rikishi" Kobeyashi greeted his friend with a pained drawl. And no wonder…half of his front end was badly dented, and his front wheels were off kilter after his heavy smash.

Shinka sighed. "I hope you'll finish a race one day, Rikishi-san…I'd love to see that."

"Yeah…but I don't seem to be Lady Luckmobile's favourite car right now, Shinka-san…"

"You will be one day," reassured Shinka, "just hang in there. Keep focused for the next race."

"That's what they _all_ say…" sighed Rikishi sadly, as he limped into the tent. "see you later…"

It was depressing for Shinka whenever he saw another car downhearted after crashing in a race. Bar Xin, of course…

"_Konnichi-wa_, Shinka."

The honey-sweet voice belonged to a female red and white Loctite Nissan Skyline who had just appeared by Shinka's side.

"Oh…hi Sun," replied Shinka. He felt a glow inside him whenever Sun was there…she just looked…and spoke so beautiful.

"That was an awesome race today, I'm glad you gave that idiot Xin the what-for!" she beamed.

"Thank you," replied Shinka, giving a small grin.

Sun gave a knowing sigh. "Shinka…lighten up! You've just gone one step closer to breaking the all-time record! No-one has ever won the JGTC four times in a row…if you did this you'd be a legend!"

"I know," replied Shinka, "and I'm cool with it. It's just that…"

"What…?" interrupted Sun, "is…something wrong?"

The words just wouldn't come out. He put up that old block once again. He was getting sick of having to do this…

"No…never mind, I just feel a bit race-lagged…"

"Is it Musashi?"

_Don't…_Shinka was shocked that she'd mentioned that so suddenly. He retained his "tired" expression, trying not to show his displeasure. _Why does she have to be so blatant…?_

"Uh…I'm gonna go and speak to Hideo-san, then how about you and I go to our little spot?" Shinka suddenly announced, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Sure…I'd love that," replied Sun, smiling, but underneath sensing Shinka's unease. She watched him as he drove off towards his stretched blue truck trailer. The thing was, she didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As always, you totally blew the track apart today, Shinka!"

Shinka listened to his team boss, truck and friend Hideo heaping the praise upon him as he got ready to head out with Sun.

"Yes, thanks…so the next race is in Kyoto?"

Hideo "nodded" his blue big-rigged front end. "That's right…the race is in 2 days, so we'll have to be leaving ASAP."

A sigh. _Less time to be in my spot…_

"I hear you…don't worry, I'll try not to be too long."

"Good! Hey, have fun…you and Miss Nagoya go very well together, I must say…"

That made Shinka grin. He knew it, just about all of his friends knew it. He was crazy about Sun, and was sure that the red Skyline was giving the right signals. The only problem was that neither Shinka nor Sun were willing to let slip their true feelings for one another. At the moment, they were just good friends.

Shinka drove out of the trailer and headed out of the pit area towards the exit of the Yokohama Raceway.

He didn't notice a shadow disguised Xin watching him leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's better up here on a clear day, you know…"

"Sure it is. Not as if we didn't know that already, heh…"

Contented chatter filled the air as the moon shone its light upon Shinka and Sun. They were on a small cliff ledge, where the dirt track that brought them there ended. It was a spot that held much happy memories for Shinka. He would come here to get away from the adrenaline rush of the races, to be at one with himself, and most recently to send quality time with Sun.

As well as that, he could just spend hours gazing at the cherry blossom trees that acted as a roof to the ledge, enhancing its beauty.

"I never get tired of this," sighed Sun happily, "the blossoms…the awesome view…the fact that it's pin-drop quiet here…"

Shinka gave a nod. "Now you know why I love it so much."

_Go on, Shinka…let her know how you feel…_

A nervous stutter. "I…love it even more…when…"

"When what?"

"When…when…"

_Tell her, man!_

"When…the little butterflies come flying round the…blossoms. Yes…"

Sun smiled in agreement, though she seemed puzzled as to why Shinka hesitated. She gazed at his shining blue bodywork and his white and yellow wheels. _Oh, he's such a great looking car…and he's sweet on the inside too…_

"So…you looking forward to the Kyoto race, Shinka?"

"Absolutely," replied Shinka, "it should be a blast."

From that sentence, Sun detected an undertone. Something just didn't sound right in the way he spoke that line. She decided to explore further.

"Shinka…you know…if something's bothering you, you can tell me…we are confidants, after all…"

_Not again…I wish she'd stop bringing that up…_

"I'm fully aware of that, Sun…but there's nothing to tell. I'm fine, honest."

Sun nodded, but of course, deep down, she wasn't convinced. On this occasion, she chose to hide her opinion.

"OK…but I'm here if you need to get something off your bonnet."

Shinka smiled. "I know…likewise."

Then falling silent, they returned to gazing at the moon and the blossoms. Sooner or later they would have to head back to the Raceway to get ready to head off to Kyoto. But that could wait for another 5 minutes or so.

_Why did you chicken out again, man…you've got to take the chance sooner or later…_

_I have one thing to get off my bonnet…but will he like what he hears?_


	2. Kyoto Bound

_Ah…I love the sound of pan pipes…so peaceful…_

Oriental instruments drifted out from the radio speakers as Shinka stood stationary, undertaking his daily meditation. Not the sort of thing you would expect a racing car to do, especially in his trailer.

Shinka ceased his meditative hum and gazed out of the large trailer window to his left. Yokohama was now nothing more than a tiny blotch in the distance. Grasslands, sky and snow-capped mountains blurred past, as did the southbound traffic.

He'd made this journey many times before. The first time round it had been an exciting, new experience, as if he was on a journey to a fantastic place, the place of his dreams. Now it was just a routine travel from racing circuit to racing circuit.

It irritated him. Sure, his trailer was comfortable, decked out in ancient Japanese patterned walls, and he had all the mod cons. Shinka didn't go for the modern look.

Where Shinka would rather be was caressing asphalt with his Bridgestone tyres. Out on the track, enjoying the thrill of the occasion, the turbo-fuelled rush. And he enjoyed it even if he didn't win. To this Skyline, winning was just a bonus. The only problem was, everyone expected him to qualify and finish in first place every time.

Shinka stood deep in thought. The glare of green lights on his eyes snapped him out of it. To his right, he could see another truck rumbling alongside the window. A quick inspection revealed it to be painted green and red, with small green lights peppered along its undercarriage.

Shinka grinned as he saw Banzai watching him from the green trailer. He was mouthing something, but of course there was no way that was going to be heard through two layers of glass.

"Hey, Shinka," chimed in Hideo over the radio, "truck stop coming up, I'm gonna pull in."

"Of course," replied Shinka. It would be another day before they reached Kyoto. Another day before he could race again.

Hideo exited the motorway and pulled into the truck stop, parking in the nearest free bay. About 30 other trucks were also parked up, taking breathers from their long and short-haul journeys.

One truck caught Hideo's eye. It was coloured red and white and had the words 'Denso' and a large image of Rikishi emblazoned on the trailer. The truck also wasn't looking too happy, obviously still upset about Rikishi's inability to finish a race.

"Hey, Shinka…" spoke Hideo through the radio. "Yuuto is here…he doesn't look too great…"

_Poor Rikishi,_ thought Shinka to himself, _if crashing out wasn't enough, his team truck is having a bad turn too…I wonder if he'll make the Kyoto race?_

Some of the other trucks suddenly got excited upon seeing that the JGTC champion was in their company.

"Wow, it's Shinka! Shinji Katayama! He's here!"

"He's racing in Kyoto in a day, ya know…he's gonna own everyone else for sure!"

"Hey, let's see if we can have a word with him, get the goss…"

"No, he's probably takin' a break or something. Gotta let him get his energy for the race."

_Man, why do they have to make such a fuss…_

A horn sounded from the motorway passing the truck stop. It belonged to a white and red truck, sporting the words Loctite on his trailer, plus a picture of Sun.

Hideo beeped back, while Shinka just stared out of the window, watching Sun's trailer drive off into the distance. He smiled at the thought that he'd be reunited with her soon enough.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Shinka! Welcome to Kyoto!"

Hideo's sudden greeting shook Shinka out of the pleasant dream he'd been in the middle of. Something to do with blossoms, a racetrack and a certain white and red Nissan…

Groggily, he looked out of the window to be greeted by a view of monolithic skyscrapers and roadways towering above the road that Hideo was travelling on.

_Very impressive…but I've seen it so many times it never feels as special as the first time…_

Hideo left the road which was the main drag into Kyoto. After much driving along the outskirts of the city, he eventually saw the road signs for the Kyoto Raceway. Not before he was suddenly distracted by four tuned-up cars tearing up alongside him, clearly wanting to cause mischief.

"Hey Big Blue…" piped up one of the tune-ups, a green graffiti covered sports car with an oversized spoiler on his back, "anyone ever tell ya you're such a slowcoach?"

His cronies started to laugh. They didn't even notice the large picture of Shinka on Hideo's trailer.

"Get out of it!" replied Hideo sharply, "at least I'm respecting the road…unlike yourselves!"

"Oooh, touchy, ain't he?" taunted the green tune-up, "anyway I ain't got time to hang with slowpokes. Kinda cramps my style, ya know? Besides, me and my buddies are headin' for Yokohama…see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

With that, the tune-ups, still laughing, accelerated in front of Hideo and sped off into the distance, but not before Hideo caught a glimpse of their number plates, which read "Snot Rod", "Boost", "Wingo" and "DJ".

"Hey! I've got your numbers, you roadhogs!" yelled Hideo, "I'll get the police on to you!"

Just then he caught sight of the grey structure that was Raceway and turned off to enter it. As he did he chuckled as he heard the tune-up cars arguing about directions to Yokohama.

"There it is, Shinka…your playground!"

Shinka sighed. _Yes, indeed…just playing on the track. That'll do for me…_

As Hideo pulled into the paddock, Shinka saw that a lot of the other racers had arrived earlier, including Hiroshi, who was parked outside his trailer, chatting to another racer, a black and red Toyota Supra.

Hideo pulled into a parking spot, and Shinka hurriedly exited the trailer, joining up with Hiroshi.

"Good journey, Shinka-san?" greeted his yellow and black buddy.

"Same as always…how about yours?"

"Ah, it never gets old for me…" smiled Hiroshi, "I saw the most beautiful sunset."

The Toyota that Hiroshi had been talking to nodded in agreement. "_Nai_…sunset very much beautiful."

Shinka grinned. "How are the English lessons coming on, Takahashi?"

"Going very well," replied Takahashi, his black and red paint glowing in the bath of the overhead light, "_Sensei_ said me as becoming most gracious talker of English."

"Ah, you'll get there soon enough," praised Hiroshi, "anyway, it's gonna be a big one tomorrow."

At this he gave a knowing look at Shinka. He knew that there was mounting pressure on his best friend to break that record, but he'd known Shinka long enough to decide that he could handle it.

"Yes, I know…" sighed Shinka, "if I win tomorrow I will set myself up perfectly for the final race. I'll be fine, don't worry. Hope you do well tomorrow too, I'd love to see you beat Xin."

"Wouldn't we all?" replied Hiroshi, "in my opinion he shouldn't be allowed to compete, the damage he does…"

Takahashi nodded. "Xin Akashi-Feng is unfair race crusher."

Hiroshi gave a small laugh. "Your English might not be perfect, Takahashi-san, but you sure know how to give out some pearls of wisdom."

"I'm gonna head off and practice now," announced Shinka, driving off towards the track, "see you both on the track."

"Yes, laters, Shinka-san…have fun," replied Hiroshi.

"Much luck, Shinka-san! You will take gold!" chirped Takahashi.

Hiroshi turned to Takahashi, puzzled. "Did your English _sensei_ make you watch the Olympics or something?"

* * *

The large grin on Shinka's face said it all. He was where he wanted to be, at one with the concrete racetrack.

He felt the wind blasting across his bodywork as he accelerated along the straight, priming himself for the upcoming bend. The said bend led into the finishing straight, past the dwarfing spectator stands on either side.

Yet the stands were empty. No wall of cheering, not a chrome soul in sight. As well as that, there were no other racers chasing Shinka down. After all, he was just completing his practice run. But this was how Shinka preferred it. The awesome feeling of racing, without the burdening pressure.

He pulled into the pit area for his debriefing from his crew of blue utility vehicles. They were hard at work, monitoring Shinka's times and maintaining his spare parts.

"Brilliant going, Shinka-san," exclaimed one of the crew, a silver executive saloon. Shinka recognised him as the boss of Calsonic, his team sponsor.

"Uh…arigatou, Mr. Seika," replied Shinka, somewhat sheepishly. _It's just a practice run…_

Seika beamed. "You've been flying all season…or should I say for the last 3 to 4 years! Not only are you putting Team Calsonic on the map, you could be going into racing history!"

Shinka gave a somewhat forced, toothy smile. _As if I didn't know that already…_

Just then a race official, a white and green Mazda sedan, drove into the pit area with a rather concerned look on his face.

"Where is Ryo Kobeyashi? He is due on the track for his practice run right now…"

An all white racer piped up. "Last time I saw his truck was about 10 miles from Kyoto…haven't seen him in the paddock…"

The official sighed. "Well, he will have to miss out, we can't afford any delays. Next car on the list will have to take his place…if he still hasn't appeared for qualifying, he knows the rules…"

Shinka knew what that meant. Any car that didn't make the qualifying session would automatically start from the back of the grid. The most severe rule of the JGTC was regarding cheating. If any car was found to have used illegal modifications or was too overweight, they could face a number of penalties, the most severe being disqualified from the entire championship, which also meant having their points total expunged from the championship. Shinka remembered very well when a Mitsubishi named Akira was kicked out of the JGTC five years ago for using illegal nitros.

Just then, Sun drove into view, and at once Shinka perked up. He smiled, as did the white and red beauty.

"_Konnichi-wa,_ Shinka," she greeted, "I've got some downtime before the qualifying run. Want to join me?"

Shinka's smile got wider. "How could I say no to that?"

* * *

Kyoto was no Tokyo, that was for sure. Yet it was still as futuristic and alluring as the Japanese capital. Plus, it had quite a number of gas cafes.

Shinka and Sun had chosen to get their guzzle of gas at a quaint place known as Keiko's Pit Stop, an old favourite of the JGTC racers. Not surprisingly, it wasn't too far from the Raceway. And of course, it was doing a more roaring trade than normal because of tomorrow's race day.

"So…" inquired Sun, pausing to take another sip of petrol, "how you feeling about tomorrow's race, Shinka?"

This was one question that Shinka got asked way too much. With a reporter he'd probably give an abrupt "No comment!" This was the girl he loved, though, and he didn't want to ruin their drink with that.

"I'm cool with it," he gingerly replied, though he tried to hide the reluctance.

"Good…I'm glad," replied Sun sweetly, yet she could see through that smile a mile off. She was unsure whether to dig deeper. After all, she didn't want to wreck a potential relationship before it even started.

"How about you?" Shinka replicated the question.

"Good, also…" replied Sun, "I came fifth in the last race, so more points on the board. I'm hoping for more of the same tomorrow."

Shinka felt slightly envious of Sun. She was one of those 'all-rounder' cars in a race - never finishing high on the grid but always a solid performer. That meant she didn't get as much attention as the more successful cars did. That was where the envy came in. _Sometimes I wish all those reporters, commentators an even the fans would just go bother another car…_

He snapped out of it. "I hope you do well. It would be awesome if you got a podium finish."

Sun smiled. "_Arigatou_."

The smile was returned by Shinka. He just loved gazing at Sun's pretty blue eyes…and her white and red bodywork was so hot.

"Uh…Shinka? Looks like you have attention…"

Shinka wheeled round to see that a group of other diners were watching him in awe. They clearly were excited that the most famous racecar in Japan was sipping fuel in _their _diner. Some of them called Shinka's name, and three of them plucked up the courage to drive over to Shinka's table. Three excitable fangirl cars, of course, giggling and squealing in excitement.

"Oh! It's him! Shinji Katayama!"

"You're such an awesome racer, can't wait to see you win tomorrow!"

"I love you, Shinka! You're so cute…!"

Shinka gave a sheepish grin. _Fangirls…so cute, yet so annoying…_

"_Domo ni_, girls…I'll do my best tomorrow."

The fangirls then departed, hollering in unison, "Go Shinka! You can do it!"

"_Gomen,"_ apologised Shinka to Sun, "guess that kind of ruined our drink…"

Sun laughed. "Aw, don't be silly, Shinka! It can only be expected, being so famous…I've really enjoyed this drink…with you."

That instantly perked up Shinka. He wasted no time in returning the compliment.

"Thank you, Sun…I have also…we should do this more often."

Sun could feel a car's equivalent of butterflies. Yet still she was hesitant to say the right words. As was Shinka.

Both cars turned to drive out of Keiko's, but Shinka suddenly halted. This had to be his moment.

"Sun…there's something I…"

"What? What is it?" asked Sun. _He's going to say it…he must be…_

The confidence just leaked from Shinka in one split second. _It's too soon…_

"No…sorry…it's nothing…never mind…"

He silently cursed himself for blowing it yet again.

Sun gave a deep sigh. "OK…we should be getting back…"

_Why can't you tell me, Shinka? Just open your heart…_

* * *

A satisfied expression adorned Shinka's face as he crossed the finish line, knowing that once again, he'd qualified in pole position. But of course, it was yet another forced expression.

After some beaming praise from Mr. Seika, Shinka made his way back to his trailer, but before he got there he heard raised voices coming from outside one of the other trailers.

"It's not his fault! I got the directions mixed up! Why should he be penalised for my mistake?"

"Rules are rules, Yuuto…if a racer is late for the qualifying session, he will be automatically demoted to the back of the grid."

"Oh…for the love of _cord_! Why can't you let him off just this once? He's feeling lousy enough as it is…"

"His performance on the racetrack is not my problem. Inability to arrive at the venue on time? _That_ is the problem. As I said, he starts from the back. I won't tell you again."

Yuuto scowled in anger as the official drove off, possibly to hassle another rule-breaker. He looked over at his trailer sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rikishi…"

The beleaguered Toyota Supra gave a laboured sigh. "It's OK, Yuuto-san…you were only looking out for me…"

"Just try your best tomorrow, man," coaxed Yuuto, trying his best to give Rikishi back some pride in himself.

Rikishi nodded slowly, and then retreated into his trailer. Watching from a distance, Shinka felt great sorrow for the troubled racer. He would rather that Rikishi finished the race tomorrow than have himself winning it.

The blue Skyline retreated to his trailer, to undergo some heavy-duty meditation and to psyche himself up for tomorrow's race.


	3. High Speed Horror

"_Konnichi-wa, race fans! I'm Taichi Miyagi here with Daisuke Watanabe, and we welcome you to Round 12 of the Japanese Grand Touring Car Championship, here on this glorious sunny morning at the Kyoto Raceway."_

"_Yes indeed, Taichi, today could be a crucial race as far as a certain blue Nissan Skyline is concerned. Currently, Shinji "Shinka" Katayama, the current champion, leads the JGTC leaderboard, but both Xin Akashi-Feng and Hiroshi Hideyaki are hot on his rear wheels. If Shinka wins today, this championship may well be decided right here…"_

Letting out a weary yawn, Shinka woke up from his slumber to be greeted by Hideo's calls from outside the trailer.

"Shinka! It's time! Come on!"

It was indeed time for Shinka to play his game once again. "OK Hideo-san…I'm coming…"

He wheeled himself out of the trailer, and headed towards the pit area of the Raceway to his designated garage. Awaiting him were his pit crew, and Mr. Seika.

"_Konnichi-wa_, Shinka-san!" beamed Seika, "I hope you are ready and able."

"As always," assured Shinka, turning to the pit crew, "do your best for me today, guys. Same strategy as always?"

"You bet, Shinka-san!" replied one of the pit vehicles, "we'll be rootin' for ya!"

"_Domo ni, guys_…see you soon," replied Shinka with a smile as he drove out of the garage and parked just outside of it, only to be greeted by a barrage of reporters, all hollering questions and flashing their cameras.

While he fed them with the typical "I'm just going to do my best, that's all that matters" type of replies, he was distracted by the sight of Sun outside her garage, three doors down from his own. He stared at her white and red bodywork glinting in the sunlight and smiled. That was soon returned with a sweet grin, and a lip-read of the Japanese words for "good luck".

An official drove in to keep the reporters at bay, allowing Shinka to drive over to Hiroshi's garage, where the yellow Nismo himself had just finished a pep talk with his pit crew and team boss.

"Hey buddy," greeted Shinka, "it's gonna be a hot one out there…"

"It'll be even hotter if you come home in first," quipped Hiroshi with a grin, "you do realise that a lot of the fans here are here to see you win, right?"

Shinka nodded. "I know…I'll do my best not to let them down."

"Good," replied Hiroshi, "I'll be doing my best to make sure Mr. Akashi-Feng doesn't try any of his dirty tricks this time round."

"Right on…race well, Hiroshi." With that, Shinka turned to exit the garage.

Hiroshi stopped him for a second. "Oh, and Shinka…this could be the day you go into the record books. Don't drive yourself into the ground doing it, whatever you do…take it _slowly_."

"Thanks, Hiroshi…I'll keep that in mind," replied Shinka, driving off to visit some of the other racers' garages.

He decided to go and see how Rikishi was getting on, but as he got there, he saw Rikishi's team boss giving Rikishi a dressing down. Not surprisingly, the Toyota Supra looked upset. Shinka had heard rumours that Rikishi and his boss hadn't been getting along since Rikishi's debut. Perhaps that was one of the reasons the poor soul kept crashing.

"Good morning to you, _Shinka_…"

That familiar low, sneering tone diverted Shinka's thoughts. He focused his eyes, with a frown, on his silver arch-rival, who was, as ever, flanked by his entourage.

"I wouldn't bother sending out any party invites…" taunted Xin, also taking the opportunity to selfishly show off his brand new Bridgestone tyres, "because it will be over before it's even begun. I will make sure of that…"

Shinka just shook his front end slowly. "Say what you like, Xin-san. If you spent more time practicing and honing your skills instead of making lame taunts to your opponents, you'd win more races."

If one thing got Xin's rear end up, it was being lectured. Especially by his championship rival. "I swear to myself that I will make you eat those words, Shinka…see you on the starting line…"

Shinka shook his front end as Xin sidled off to his garage pausing to yell at one of the members his entourage who had just accidentally scratched his paintwork.

_Not long to go now, Shinka…just stay focused..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Twenty minutes later, the crowds of cars, parked in the dwarfing spectator stands, were cheering at the tops of their voices, for they knew that the race was about to get under way.

Shinka knew the drill. Before the race started, the entire grid, fronted by a safety car, had to undertake a slow-paced warm up lap, weaving themselves from side to side of the track to get their tyres used to the track surface, as well as to warm up their engines. This was soon completed. The racers then took their respective places in which they'd qualified on the grid.

The more experienced cars, like Shinka and Hiroshi, had done this all before, and weren't really very nervous. The rookie cars, including Rikishi, on the other hand, were feeling quite daunted by the whole procedure.

Shinka wondered which positions on the grid his friends had qualified in. He knew that Hiroshi was right behind him in second place. Meanwhile, Sun was starting from a comfortable eighth place. The Kagashima twins, Banzai and Bonsai, were sixth and fourteenth lace respectively. Not surprisingly Banzai was less than impressed with that, and had incessantly complained about his tyre settings, much to the chagrin of his pit crew and the entire grid.

Takahashi was stuck back in seventeenth place, but he wasn't too fussed about it. Of course, Rikishi was propping up the grid right at the back. As he stood parked on his starting position, underneath that built racing shell, he felt very small indeed.

"_They're all in their places, waiting for the signal…it's just seconds away now! The pressure for the front-runners to perform must be intense!"_

"_Here we go, Daisuke! The red lights are on! The engines are revving up…and the lights are green! Kyoto is GO-GO-GO!"_

As the lights changed to green, the entire grid, backed by a mass of cheers from the crowd, surged forward as one, hurtling down the track's opening straight towards the first bend. Shinka effortlessly tackled the bend, closely pursued by Hiroshi and Xin. A couple of other racers overcooked it - one managed to rejoin the rest of the group, but the other slid straight into the barrier. Kyoto 2006 had claimed its first casualty.

"_As they come into Turns 2 and 3, Shinka is powering ahead in the lead! Hideyaki and Akashi-Feng are still right behind him - once again it's a three-way race at the front…"_

"_Shinka is on fire, as he has been all season! He just makes these races look easy!"_

As Shinka negotiated more and more turns and chicanes, Hiroshi and Xin kept up the pace. The yellow Nismo, as in the previous race, was blocking Xin's progress at every chance.

Meanwhile, Sun was doing well, she had risen from eighth to fifth place, and by her standards was having her best race. However, her thoughts were more concentrated on how Shinka was doing.

Banzai's frustration at his poor qualifying had given him plenty of anger to burn off, which he was doing by driving aggressively, while not deliberately trying to ram other racers. He was now up to sixth lace, behind Sun. His sister, meanwhile, was struggling, having slipped down to twelfth place. She was also busy radioing her pit crew, complaining of a problem with her suspension.

Takahashi had rocketed up to ninth place after a great start. Rikishi had also managed to lift himself from last place and up to fourteenth. However he was feeling the pressure.

By the end of Lap 1, Shinka was still well away in the lead. Hiroshi and Xin were still not far behind him, and there had been no more casualties.

Shinka noticed some familiar faces in the crowd as he crossed the line into Lap 2. The clique of fan girl cars he'd seen at Keiko's Pit Stop. They squealed and cheered as he gave them a smile, before he accelerated out of view.

The laps passed by. Around Lap 15, Shinka made his way to the pit area for his pit stop. His pit crew were flawless, replacing his worn tyres and cleaning him up in seconds. After some words of encouragement, Shinka rocketed back out onto the track, still in pole position. However, Xin had also chosen to take his first pit stop at the same time, his stop was similarly quick, and he raced back out onto the track, still just behind Hiroshi.

Hideo and the other team trucks were observing their respective cars' progress from the pit area, along with each team's pit crews. _Come on, Shinka…you can do this, man…_

Yet more time passed. As the final lap edged ever closer, the pressure on each car was intensifying. It all proved too much for one hapless Mazda as he skidded on a bend and came to rest in the gravel trap, trying in vain to get back on the track.

"_The race is over for Yoichi Kamasama, guess he just tried too hard on that bend…"_

"_This is critical time for these racers now, Taichi. Just the slightest mistake could ruin their chances in this race. None more so than for the three front runners."_

Shinka was still maintaining his lead, he had made a further pit stop since Lap 15, and was at full pelt. Meanwhile, Hiroshi and Xin were still second and third respectively, and were closing in on each other. However, Xin was at an advantage, because like Shinka he had made two pit stops. Hiroshi had only made one stop and was due for a second.

"_OK, Hiroshi,"_ ordered his team truck over the radio, "_we need your second stop this lap, your tyres are gonna be shot now…"_

Hiroshi had other ideas. "No, sorry Pico-san, I can't. I can't afford to give my position up."

"_You'd still be able to catch Xin after the stop, Hiroshi!" _responded Pico, somewhat exasperated, "_if you don't come in you could come off bad."_

"Sometimes you gotta take a risk, Pico-san," replied Hiroshi defiantly, "I'm sorry. I'm not making a second stop."

Pico sighed knowingly before signing off. "_OK…but you are gonna have to take it easy for these last two laps. Don't say I didn't warn ya."_

Hiroshi regularly took risks like these. Sometimes they paid off. Other times he suffered for it. This time it _had_ to pay off.

It was then that Xin caught right up to him, edging alongside him on his right.

"_Konnichi-wa_, Hiroshi," greeted Xin mockingly, "I've been waiting to say that to you all race. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go through please."

"I think not. _Sayonara_, Xin-san…" replied Hiroshi, but before he could accelerate further, the silver Skyline suddenly let rip with his usual trick - ramming his opponents.

Hiroshi flinched as Xin whacked his right side. _So you want to play dirty, huh…?_

The yellow Nismo instantly gave Xin a taste of his own medicine. Xin also flinched and gave an annoyed growl.

"I'm not going to play follow the leader anymore," he sneered, and rammed Hiroshi again - only this time it was harder, and it almost sent the Pennzoil racer flying off the track. A shocked Hiroshi regained his bearings, but in dismay he saw that Xin had gotten clean through him, and was now attempting to chase down Shinka.

"See you at the finish, loser!" hollered the silver Skyline as he roared off into the distance.

Hiroshi scowled in anger and continued his race.

Meanwhile, Banzai was in a tight battle to stay in the points positions - tenth place and above - and was struggling, he'd slipped back to ninth place, and was having major difficulty keeping his anger bottled up. The car behind him, a Mitsubishi, suddenly cut him up on the outside, causing the hot-headed NSX's frustration to boil over. He veered to the right and rammed the Mitsubishi, nearly causing him to fishtail. Both cars then started screaming insults at each other in Japanese, which didn't help them, as they forgot about their opponents. By the time they'd pulled away and ceased their hostilities, Banzai found himself down to twelfth place, out of the points, and the pack of cars in front of him was off into the far distance.

Oblivious to Banzai, his sister Bonsai had pulled in for her second pit stop, still complaining of her defective suspension. Her pit crew had checked her over, and decided to immediately withdraw her from the race as her suspension had suffered some nasty damage. Now she was sat in her garage, looking dejected, watching the race upon a TV screen.

Takahashi was in the points, in seventh place, and holding onto it exceedlingly well. Rikishi, meanwhile, was now up to eleventh, and had just overtaken a still fuming Banzai. Unfortunately, he had almost overcooked a couple of bends. Despite words of encouragement from his pit crew, the luckless Toyota was hanging on to his hopes of finishing by a thread. His worries were getting worse. _What if I mess up the next corner? What if I_ _push myself too hard on the straight?_

The race was being kind to Sun, she was still in a strong fifth position, but the fourth placed car was nowhere in sight with two laps to go. She decided to resign herself to yet another non-podium finish. Besides, her mind was more focused on Shinka's progress.

The penultimate lap.

"_That blue rocket is still out in front as we go into the penultimate lap of this 2006 Kyoto race, but it is looking shaky out for him out there…"_

"_Yes indeed! Xin Akashi-Feng, who was stuck behind Hiroshi Hideyaki for most of the race, has now torn up some track and is within three seconds of Shinka!"_

"_Bear in mind that Xin has yet to win a single race, though his record of podium finishes has been impeccable. If he were to win today it would be a real shock!"_

The crowds were still incessantly chanting the name of their champion as he rounded bend after bend. He could sense the victory within his grasp, not to mention a chance in a million to put his mark on Japanese motor racing history.

_As long as I can be myself, I'll have this win…_

Just as he rounded another bend, coming onto a straight, he sensed something else. That familiar engine hum. The ominous purr of a silver machine.

Shinka didn't want to become something he hated be winning this race, but he wasn't going to let his adversary beat him for the first time.

"_This is incredible! Xin Akashi-Feng has slashed Shinka's lead time all throughout this lap, and is now closing in on him! Could we be about to see one heck of an upset here?"_

"_This will be a real test for the three-time champion! I've never known Xin to push him _this_ hard before!"_

Shinka was feeling the pressure now. He defiantly moved to block Xin as was the usual ritual, but to his surprise his manoeuvre failed. A quietly jubilant Xin was now creeping alongside his championship rival's right side.

Meanwhile, an oblivious Hiroshi was running into difficulty. He had suddenly started to decelerate, and as a result, another car was now bearing down on him.

"I give," surrendered Hiroshi over his team radio, "I'm coming in…"

As he said that, he got the shock of his life. The car behind him suddenly flew past him in a blur of red and white.

_Rikishi? Wow, I never knew he had it in him…way to go…_

"_Wow! Ryo Kobeyashi has just tore his way from the rear! I've never seen him race like this before!"_

"_If he's good enough he could catch up to the two leaders! Things are getting tight between them…"_

The two rivals were now side by side, coming up onto a downhill straight which culminated in a tight right turn at the bottom. It was the most notorious part of the course, but Shinka was not too worried, he'd already been through the bend dozens of times. His main concern at that moment in time was shaking off his rival.

A sneaky Xin suddenly swapped over to Shinka's left side as they sped down the hill. Both cars could feel the intense rush of speed, which only added to the pressure. Two corners from the tight turn was the finish straight. Whoever was in first place after the hill would have the upper hand going into the final lap.

"_Oh, this is so close! The crowd are on the edge of their parking spots!"_

"_Absolutely, Taichi! Which one of these superlative racers is going to break the deadlock? I can't watch…"_

Hideo and Shinka's pit crew were glued to the screens, anxiety written across their faces.

_Come on, Shinka, _thought the team truck to himself, _you can do this, you know you can…_

The thousands of fans were either screaming Shinka's name or were just parked there, watching in a mix of excitement and anxiety.

Shinka gritted his teeth. His wheels were aching. His engine was at full pelt and burning hot. He could see the bend. He knew that bend well. All too well.

Xin looked over at Shinka, with his familiar nasty stare. Shinka couldn't help but stare back at his rival. As he did he saw something he didn't like.

There was an evil glint within Xin's eyes. A glint that told Shinka something wasn't right. It was at that point he realised there was a reason Xin had swapped sides.

Xin opened his mouth, and, even in the current situation, he was able to speak so ice coldly.

"You've outstayed your welcome…_Shinka-san_."

Before Shinka could respond, his silver rival suddenly veered violently to his right and smashed into Shinka. Pain ripped through the blue Skyline.

The smash sent him skidding right past Xin and straight at the bend, at full speed. Desperately trying to control himself, Shinka braked as hard as he could, but his tyres were so worn he wasn't gripping very well at all.

Then he looked ahead to see the track barrier. He knew there nothing he could do. Fear entered his mind in that split second. Memories suddenly came flooding back to him.

_No…not this…not like…_

The champion was unable to finish his thought as he ploughed, right side first, into the barrier. An almighty pain ripped through his body at that point as he felt parts of his bodywork ripping off in a shower of sparks.

He then careened, still at full speed, along the barrier, sparks flying from where he was scraping against it. His face was contorted in pain, everything around him a sickening blur.

"_Oh! Oh my word, look at this, it's Shinka! He's hit the barrier…"_

"_Shinka has skidded off the track and is at full speed, scraping along the barrier! What a horrible twist of fate!"_

"_He's still going, I can see pieces dropping off him…I can't believe this…"_

The action was being relayed to the horrified crowds via a big screen. Gasps of terror could be heard from Shinka's fans.

The group of fangirls' squeals of delight had now changed into those of terror as they saw their hero's predicament.

The Calsonic team pit crew were just watching the screens in shock. A couple of the crew members were in absolute panic. Hideo was just dumbfounded. This was actually the first time Shinka had ever crashed in a JGTC race.

As the action unfolded, Xin just coolly carried on round the final two corners, smiling in twisted satisfaction.

Shinka was just a blue blur, leaving a trail of sparks, smoke and dirt behind him. He just _had_ to get back onto the track. If only he could get his traction back…

Grimacing in pain, he managed to turn his front wheels to the left, and skidded away from the barrier, back onto the track, coming to a sliding halt.

"_Shinka's back on the track! He looks like he's taken some nasty damage…he could still take second place if he can get going again…"_

Burning with pain, and breathing heavily and laboured, Shinka tried to start his engine. No response.

_Come on, darn it…start…_

Still no response.

Suddenly, he heard a sound that chilled his oil. The roar of another engine. He had to get off that track _now_.

Rikishi, a big grin upon his face, suddenly came screaming down the hill. This was his best race ever, and he was a lap away from finally achieving what he wanted.

He was so wrapped up in his joy that he forgot about the tight bend.

Screaming in terror, he managed to skid at the last minute, veering off the track into the dirt.

"_What is it…oh no! No! It's Ryo Kobeyashi! He's skidded off at the bend, but he's back on the track, but he's very unsteady…oh my word, he hasn't seen that Shinka's there! Why hasn't the safety car been called!"_

The hapless Toyota tried in vain to regain his balance, he was still skidding from left to right. Then he suddenly pitched into a skid to his left.

He saw Shinka stood stationary in the middle of the track too late. Shinka just closed his eyes and braced himself.

An almighty smash sound resounded as Rikishi ploughed into Shinka. The red and white Toyota just spun round once and came to rest just at the side of the track.

Shinka was sent flying into the gravel trap, and as he did, he flipped over into the air, his stricken blue body somersaulting, before it crashed back down onto the ground, nose first, with a sickening thud. With a creak of metal, the mangled Nissan smashed back down onto all four wheels, spreading a cloud of dust and dirt.

The crowds and Shinka's pit crew saw the whole crash unfold with a mash-up of dumbfounded silence and horrified gasps.

"Oh _Chrysler_…" muttered Hideo in horror.

Even the commentators had been stunned into silence by this.

Amid a backdrop of blaring recoverycars, Rikishi coughed as the dust cloud cleared. He had suffered some slight damage to his left side, and was totally oblivious to who he had just collided with.

"Ohhhh…" he groaned, "why? I was so close…so _close_! Are you OK man? I'm sorry…"

The Toyota looked over at his unfortunate victim. As he did, his mouth dropped open in pure shock.

"Oh…my…_cord_…oh dear _cord_…."

A trail of cracked fragments of blue aluminium alloy, shards of glass, ripped tyre shreds, dirt and blotches of oil led to the stricken wreckage of the three-time JGTC champion.

His windows were cracked. His spoiler was now buckled out of shape and his rear fender was hanging off. His bodywork, caked in dirt, scratches and oil, was full of dents and also buckled.

Worse was to come - his rear left hand body panel and rear left tyre had been ripped off whole, and what was left of his left panels was no longer blue, a strip of exposed silver metal snaked from his left door to his left headlight.

The three remaining wheels were buckled, and the engine cover was halfway up, also buckled.

Shinka slowly opened his eyes, but he was barely able to through the seering pain. Oil trickled from his mouth.

Rikishi looked on, beside himself as the recovery cars came to Shinka's aid.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi had just pitted in for his overdue second stop. As his pit crew set to work on him, he glanced at the giant electronic leader board on one of the spectator stands. His expression changed from tired to horrified as one statistic jumped out in particular.

"S. KATAYAMA…..RETIRED"

_No…it can't be…never again…not four years ago again…_

"Shinka-san…hang in there, you're gonna be OK…"

The words became muffled and his sight of the recovery car became blurred as unconsciousness started to kick in.

Shinka summoned up the strength to utter one last word before he blacked out.

"Musashi…"


	4. The Aftermath

"_There's never been a race quite like it…but the champion is beaten! Xin Akashi-Feng is the winner of Round 12 of the Japanese Grand Touring Cat Chamiponship…"_

Cameras flashed and reporters amassed in their usual huddle, all eager to get their piece of the latest shockwave to hit the JGTC. At the centre of the huddle, Xin stood parked, beaming with twisted pride in his achievement. He was just loving every minute of it.

"Xin-san, how do you feel about becoming the first car to finish ahead of Shinji Katayama in a race?" fired off one reporter.

The silver Skyline's reply was a watered down version of what he'd rather say. "I feel amazing! The greatest race of my life! It's such a _shame_ to see a great champion throw away his chances like that…"

That last comment dripped with sarcasm. Xin happily posed for more pictures and answered some more questions, before he summoned his entourage to usher the media circus away. The silver Nissan then coolly sidled back to his trailer, to have a long sip of petrol.

He replayed the moment he'd rammed his pathetic excuse for a rival into the barrier, and deviously cackled to himself each time he thought about it.

_Now that championship will be mine for the taking…that pile of scrap metal will never make the next race… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every racecar despised the emergency garage. There was one at every track in the JGTC, but it didn't matter which one, for they were all equally dimly lit and ominous.

It was called emergency garage for a reason - only severe crash victims were brought into that unwelcoming place, usually because their own team garages didn't have the necessary resources to carry out such a massive repair job. When a car was brought in, they would go in not knowing whether they would come back out alive and revving, or as extra junk for the scrapheap. Many a crashed racer had perished within these garages.

An anxious Hiroshi gradually made his way into the emergency garage, followed closely by an equally anxious Sun, Banzai, Bonsai and Takahashi. As they drove in, they saw the first car that had crashed during the race, parked upon a maintenance platform, looking depressed, and giving slight groans of pain from his crash damage. Next to him was another car, covered in a blanket. Any car covered in a blanket was, at worst, destined for the scrapyard, or at best, destined never to set tyres on a racetrack again.

Hiroshi gave a small gasp as he caught sight of the car in the far left corner of the garage. Parked in front of the car was a sobbing Rikishi. Of course, he himself had suffered some crash damage, but thankfully for him, it wasn't severe enough to put him in the emergency garage. It added to his guilt instead.

Rikishi's words were choked with sorrow. "_Gomen, _Shinka-san…_gomen_…I was too…reckless…I was trying...to be like you out there today…"

In front of him, the crumpled Shinka was barely conscious, but was taking in everything Rikishi was saying.

"Rikishi-san…it…it wasn't your…fault…" he spoke, his vocal delivery low, stuttered and laboured, "you're having…bad luck enough…as it…is…the last thing I…I want…is for you…to blame…yourself for…for me…ending…up like this…"

The crestfallen Toyota looked at Shinka with tear glazed eyes. He saw the stricken champion as an inspiration to his racing career, and had never thought he'd ever see his hero in such a state.

"Promise me…that you'll be OK, Shinka-san. A…a lot of cars look up to you, you know…"

Shinka gave a weak nod. "I…I promise, Rik…Rikishi-san…please…don't worry yourself…sick about…me…"

Rikishi acknowledged him, then saw the other cars making their way over. He gave them a greeting nod, and then slowly drove off out of the garage.

Hiroshi, Sun, Banzai, Bonsai and Takahashi collectively gasped in shock as they saw Shinka for the first time since the crash.

"Oh my…" began Hiroshi, trailing off as he surveyed his best friend's damage. The Kagashima twins were speechless in shock. Takahashi uttered an exclamation in Japanese.

Shinka gave a weary sigh. "It's not…as bad as you think…"

His yellow Nismo friend was quick to disagree. "_Sumimasen_, Shinka, but I can't believe you just said that! You were nearly killed out there!"

Bonsai chipped in. "It must have been horrible…how did it happen?"

Her brother followed suit. "Yeah, somethin' must have gone down…I mean, this is the first crash you've ever had…you're normally slick on any corner…"

"He possibly crushed by one other?" suggested Takahashi in his broken English.

Shinka grimaced, unseen to the others. _No…_

The group went silent after the black Toyota's suggestion. Banzai, naturally went into overdrive.

"That's it…it must be! He was second place when you crashed! Why, that lousy, cheatin' _gichi_! If I see him, I'll shove a rivet up his exhaust!"

"Banzai!" scolded Bonsai, quickly changing composure, "but hey, he's right…that Xin has got a lot to answer for…"

"I agree stronger! Down with race crusher!" announced Takahashi.

Hiroshi was also in agreement. "He's gotten away with his cheating and car ramming for so long. We should report him to the JGTC committee…"

"Stop it! All of you!" Sun suddenly yelled. At once everyone ceased conversation.

"Before we can think about reporting Xin-san, we need proof, and all we have is just rumours!"

After a small pause, she gazed at Shinka. "And before that, Shinka needs to rest…and if we do report Xin and he was to find out it was us who did, who knows what he could do…Shinka could be put in danger again…"

No response from the others, until Bonsai spoke. "That's true…and really, Shinka should have the say…after all, he is the victim here."

The cars nodded in agreement, then all looked at Shinka. Just by looking at them, he could tell they wanted an answer.

"Guys…let's just drop it…_onegai shimasu_…" he replied.

Hiroshi sighed. "OK, Shinka…if it's what you want…but he can't keep getting away with it."

Shinka gave a nod. "Can I…have some time…to myself…please?"

"Of course," replied Hiroshi, signalling for the others to leave. As they sidled away, they each gave Shinka a "take care, get well" in Japanese.

"Sun…Sun…" Shinka called out wearily, "stay with me…"

The other cars exited the garage as Sun stopped and turned round, driving back over to Shinka's space. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was barely holding them back.

"Don't cry, Sun…" coaxed Shinka, "I'll be…fine…"

"I hate seeing you like this…" spoke Sun, her voice dripping in sorrow.

"Everything…will be OK…" replied Shinka soothingly, "I will get…fixed up in time…for the next race…"

This horrified Sun. "You need to recuperate, Shinka…the next race is in only two days! If you rush yourself getting fixed up it may make things worse…"

Shinka could feel the agitation and panic in her voice. He hated to hear Sun upset. The truth was, she was right. But he couldn't give it up. He needed his race.

Or did he?

"Sun…I…"

"What? What is it, Shinka?"

The courage once again deserted him. It was hardly the most convenient time, anyway.

"Never…mind…forget it…"

"You are trying to tell me something, Shinka…please, just tell me…"

"It's nothing…honest…please, I need to rest…"

Sun sighed, disappointed and drained. "I understand…" She was still sure of what Shinka was trying to say through that wall he'd put up.

She turned to leave the garage, but as she did Shinka spoke one last set of words.

"_Domo arigato…_for stopping with me…and please, don't worry…"

Sun's metallic heart melted as she heard those words and drove off out of the garage. She even managed a small heart-warmed smile to herself despite the tears.

_I'm sure of it…I'll think of you, Shinka…I know you're thinking of me…please, get well so you can tell me…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red sunset blazed across the horizon of Kyoto as the numerous racing teams packed up to leave the city. Obviously, the main topic of conversation in the paddock was that of Shinka's horror crash. Not that the race winner had been overlooked, of course.

Team Xanavi were taking the time to throw a party. Of course, they believed that their racer had driven a fantastic race to take pole position and were totally unaware of his underhand methods. And naturally, Xin was lapping up the attention.

In stark contrast, the mood in the Team Calsonic camp was heavily downbeat. However, Seika had spoken to the press earlier on, adamantly reassuring that his mechanics would "do all they could to get Shinka race worthy for the next race in Nagasaki."

Indeed, they were now busy helping the emergency crew, making repairs to the blue Nissan himself, within the emergency garage.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was parked outside his trailer, watching the sunset. However, his mind wasn't on that. The way Shinka had crashed that day was painful to him. Not just because his best friend almost died.

Because someone did.

Just then, Banzai sidled past the Xanavi tent, on his way back to his trailer. He saw the team partying, and was instantly filled with rage. He tried to contain himself, but seeing the arrogant smug upon Xin's face was enough to get him going.

"Yeah, that's right…" spat the embittered NSX, "party away…like the cheating freak you are…"

Xin just laughed him off. "Now freak I maybe, but cheating and me do not mix, Banzai-san…go and rest, you've obviously let the pressures of today get to you…"

Banzai wasn't about to let it lie. "I swear…if you cause another car to crash, especially Shinka or myself…I'll give ya pain!"

"Who are you to throw accusations at my racer!" barked Xin's team boss, clearly aggravated by Banzai's protests. "He's done nothing wrong, he is an excellent racer…you're just jealous because you're not doing so well!"

"Yeah!" piped up a member of the Xanavi pit crew, "you're just looking for the attention! Just because your team sucks!"

"Run along back to your trailer and stew in your own pot, Banzai…I have no time for ignorant whelps like yourself," taunted Xin, as he was presently joined by a couple of female cars.

Boiling with white hot anger, Banzai sped back to his trailer. He just wished he could get his own back on that cheater somehow. He'd been bullied by him for far too long.

Something had to give. Sooner or later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad you're OK now, Shinka!" beamed Hideo over the radio to his charge, "the guys did a great job fixing you up! You'll blow everyone away at Suzuka…"

"_Domo_, Hideo-san…"replied Shinka, watching the night sky through the trailer window as a lone plane's light shot across the dark sky. Kyoto had now been left behind. Another chapter closed.

Shinka took a glance at himself. The mechanics had indeed done a good job, though not perfect. They'd had to use industrial-strength tape to stick some of his parts together again, and his paintwork still bore the sharp scratches. The main thing was that his main body was intact once again.

However, that had been the first racing accident Shinka had been through, and it had been a traumatic experience for him. He kept going over the moment he'd been rammed over and over again. So much that it was starting to prey on his mind.

Doubts now ran through him. What if Xin were to try another stunt like that again?

What if he wasn't so lucky next time? Was it all worth the risk for a place in the history books?

Shinka's thoughts of the constant pressure from the fans, his team, and the whole record business then re-ignited. _It would be so much simpler if for once they would just let me be…_

"You're quiet, Shinka," chimed Hideo over the radio, "something wrong?"

Shinka knew Hideo meant well with his constant chat, but right now it felt more like bugging. "I'm fine…just a bit lagged, that's all…"

"That's no surprise, considering what you've been through," commented Hideo in acknowledgement, "but hey, there's a first time for everything…hey, you know your buddy Hiroshi? He came second place…"

Shinka just stopped short from snapping. "I know he came second place, Hideo, and he didn't really care much. Look, I just want to get some shut-eye, so could you just drop the chatter for a while?"

Hideo was slightly startled by Shinka's tone of voice. He wasn't usually annoyed by his chat.

"Uh…OK, Shinka…goodnight, I guess…"

With that, Shinka closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, feeling guilty for getting annoyed with Hideo. As he drifted off, he visualised Sun in his mind…her angelic voice being drowned out by the sea of fans' voices screaming "Shinka! Shinka!"…

_Make them stop…stop calling my name…_


	5. Vanishing Point

**Chapter 5 - Vanishing Point**

"_Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

_Baby you're a-screaming, it's a blast blast blast_

_Look out babe, you've got your blinders on_

_Everybody's looking for way to get real gone_

_Real gone…"_

An almighty country-rock stomp of a tune blasted out of the radio speakers as a red stock/sports car hybrid nodded along to the beat, simultaneously singing along to the lyrics. As he did, he gazed out of the window of his trailer, the Japanese twons and countryside zipping past, with the backdrop of a large mountain on the horizon.

"Ain't Japan such a wonderful place, Lightning?" chirped the car's truck over the in-trailer radio.

"I'm sure it is, Mack," replied Lightning, "but right now it's a little too Greek to me. I need to take it all in."

Mack, the ever-reliable red Mack big rig, chortled. "You think this is mind-bending? Wait till we get to Suzuka…you ain't seen Japan till you've set wheel in one of their cities!"

"Uh-huh…they like their futuristic razzamatazz, you told me," replied Lightning.

It was good to get away from Radiator Springs for a while. Not that Lightning McQueen didn't have any fondness for his adopted home town. In fact, the whole sojourn to Japan had been almost all of Mack's idea, and Lightning had been dead against it until Mack mentioned the JGTC. The lure of seeing Japan's elite racers in action proved too much for the 2006 Piston Cup champion, who was also hoping to exercise his tyres on some of the Land of the Rising Sun's most famous raceways.

Also, Lightning was keen to see the top Japanese racecar in action, and, aiming a little higher, hoping to have a race with said champion.

"Hey, Lightning…there she blows! Suzuka! Pretty as a picture, wouldn't ya say?" chimed in Mack, as the city of Suzuka appeared in view on the horizon.

"I'd tell you if I could see it," quipped Lightning. A luxury trailer did have its cons.

Mack carried on down the highway as the morning sunlight drenched the skyline. Minutes later, he entered into the sprawling metropolis that was Suzuka. As he made his way into the city centre, he noticed other racing team trucks making their way through the traffic.

"Looks like we're here in good time," Mack commented eagerly, "today's race day." Lightning spied a red and green truck out of the window to his right. Catching a glimpse of the car inside the truck's trailer, he was surprised to see that he was looking glum.

_Someone's got the raceday blues, I see…it's a race day! Be happy, man…_

The glum car was so wrapped up in his sorrow, he didn't even notice Lightning's trailer. When he didn't notice something as eye-catching as that, it meant he wasn't just feeling down. He was feeling _down._

_Maybe nerves,_ Lightning mused to himself. He knew plenty about that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm Oriental strings slithered their way round Shinka's soundscape. He was content, undertaking his regular meditation, or as Banzai once put it, "losing himself to the music". A great way to unwind after the hectic qualifying session.

Simultaneously, he was uncharacteristically jumpy. It wasn't like a three time champion to be really agitated about going out to a race. This was a sickly kind of jumpy though. A feeling that made the blue Nissan want to remain in his trailer with the sweet music. Soon Hideo would call for him, and he'd have to go outside and face the media circus and the adoring fans.

Would they scrutinise him for all the juicy details about his crash? Would they be piling even more pressure on him to win the race?

_Probably…it's all just a big show to them…_

"Hey, Shinka! You coming out or what?"

Shinka remained stationary. _Leave me alone, Hideo-san…_

"Shinka, race starts in half an hour! That meditation hasn't sent you to sleep, has it?"

Shinka could feel his annoyance starting to boil over. _Right now, I wish it would…_

Hideo's impatience was also growing. "You been at the Dinoco or something? Come on! Get out here..."

He was abruptly cut off by Shinka's sharp reply.

"_Hai_, Hideo! I'm coming, OK?"

The blue team truck was slightly offset by his friend's reaction. Shinka was rarely snappy with anyone, even Xin.

"You OK, Shinka?" came the hesitant question.

Shinka just carried on driving towards his team garage, blinded by irritation, failing to register Hideo's question.

When he got to the team garage, he was greeted by Seika, who promptly dished out his pre-race pep talk.

"Don't let that last race put you off, Shinka…you know you can do this. Make us proud."

"Of course, sir…" replied Shinka, a hint of dissent within his voice. _Just who the heck does he think I am? A supercar?_

He was then given the regular going over by the pit crew. As they did, one of the crew gave Shinka some chirpy words of encouragement, as always. Shinka thanked him, but he didn't give the warm expression he always did. The mechanic seemed perturbed by this.

As Shinka left the garage, he saw the press hounds huddled around none other than his arch-rival's garage. No doubt that Xin would be making selfish boasts about how he was hoping to repeat his success in the previous race.

Shinka scowled. Xin was the only car he didn't want to see win any trophies. But he knew he'd have to beat his rival that day, which was what just about everyone wanted to see.

"Hi, Shinka…"

Those familiar honey dripped female tones temporarily snapped Shinka out of his anxiety.

"Hi, Sun…hope you have a great race today."

Sun smiled in acknowledgement, but she then gave a look of concern.

"You be careful out there today, OK? I hope you give Xin what he deserves…"

Shinka cut her off. "Yes, I know. I'll be fine."

Sun detected the change in Shinka's mood, but decided not to dig any deeper.

"Good…see you on the track, then…"

As Shinka drove off to take his place on the track, Sun watched him, and she realised something wasn't right.

_Have I done something wrong? No…he's probably just a bit nervy after the crash…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_If you've just joined us, we are here at Round 13 of the Japanese Touring Car Championship, in beautiful Suzuka. The grid has just completed the warm-up lap…"_

"_There they are, just driving in to take their places on the grid. After the events at Kyoto, pole position qualifier Shinji Katayama will no doubt be looking to getting back to business."_

"_Yes, indeed! If he wins today, the JGTC will be all but his for the fourth year running, putting him into Japanese motor racing history…the question is, can he do it?"_

Before the Kyoto race, Shinka wouldn't have felt so on edge as he did at that moment in time, as he took his place at the front of the grid. He glanced ahead of himself at the stretch of track leading to the first corner. It was just a stone's throw away, but to Shinka it felt like a mile.

He tried to stop himself glancing over at the car on his left, the second place qualifier, for he knew exactly who it was. A chill swept through his metal frame as that car spoke.

"Let's make it a good, exciting race, huh, Shinka-san?" taunted Xin, "the crowd want action and drama…so I'll make sure they get it. After all, nothing shocks a crowd more than a flat out barrier smash…"

It was at this moment that Shinka realised that he wasn't so safe anymore. It wasn't just about the championship anymore. Xin had turned this into a personal vendetta.

_This isn't what I started all this for…_

The champion was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost failed to register the lights changing from green to red.

"_And there they go! Shinka's a little slow off the mark there…"_

Amid a roar of cheers, the entire race grid hurtled down towards the first corner, a blur of racing colours, shining metal and a corrugated blast of engine noise. As in the last race, one overconfident car tried to pass another on the outside, but clipped a grass verge and spun off the track.

Shinka, of course, had the lead, but his nemesis and best friend were close behind. Meanwhile further down the grid, Sun was locked in fifth place, battling for fourth. Takahashi had made a blinding start, rocketing from fourteenth place all the way to eighth, while Bonsai was stuck within the middle of the pack. Her brother was facing an uphill struggle, having dropped to sixteenth after yet another aggressive manoeuvre on a rival racer.

A disheartened Rikishi had only managed to qualify one position from the back, and was struggling badly. Harsh words from his boss pre-race had not helped his confidence.

"_The 3-time champion still leads as they go into Turn 5, but he doesn't seem to be at his best today, Xin Akashi-Feng and Hiroshi Hideyaki are hot on his fender."_

"_This has got to be the closest race between the top three racers so far this season. They know that the pressure is on for them to get the points, and no doubt they'll be pushing all their energy into this race. Shinka is gonna have a tough time if he's gonna retain his title."_

"_Indeed, Taichi…while we're on the subject of champions, we've got a guest here today watching the race…it's none other than this year's winner of the Piston Cup over in the USA, Lightning McQueen. I'm sure he'll be lapping this up."_

At that point the TV cameras focused on Lightning, parked up in an executive space in the stands above the racetrack, along side Mack. As their picture flashed up on the giant screens around the circuit, a gaggle of cheers went up from the crowd. Naturally, Lightning smiled for the cameras. However, he was much more interested in the race.

Time soon passed as the laps went by. Before long Lap 14 had arrived, and in the time between now and the first lap, four racers and succumbed to the pressure, one unlucky Mazda suffering a nasty crunch into the barrier.

Shinka chose this lap to take what would be his second pit stop. However, as he parked in the pit stop and let his pit crew do their job, he saw that Xin had also done the same.

He knew what Xin was trying to do, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

As he got the signal to return to the track, he was suddenly broadsided by the silver Xanavi Skyline. Yet another dirty trick.

At that point Xin squeezed past Shinka as they drove back onto the racetrack, much to the majority of the fans' dismay.

"_Shinka has let the lead go! For the first time ever this season, the champion has lost the lead in a race!"_

"_That must've been a slick move by Xin there! Shinka looks shellshocked by that!"_

Startled, but undeterred, Shinka was still right behind his rival, flat out into the next couple of corners.

"_What happened? Shinka, you've got to get that lead back!"_ crackled the team radio.

"I'm working on it," came Shinka's slightly strained reply. He was really feeling the heat now.

At that moment a loud gasp came from some of the crowd. Over in the pit area, Rikishi's team truck, Yuuto, gasped in shock.

"_Oh my word! Ryo Kobeyashi will yet again fail to finish a race! He's collided with Yoichi Nakamura on Turn 7! That is a nasty smash…"_

The hapless Toyota had tried to overtake Nakamura, but had taken the turn incorrectly and skidded straight into his opponent's path. The resulting collision caused Rikishi to be sent into a violent spin, straight into the barrier. Pieces of his bodywork were strewn across the track.

"Yowch…that's _gotta_ hurt," was Lightning's comment.

Meanwhile, an unaware Shinka was still playing catch-up. He started to edge closer to Xin, full speed along a straight.

Xin looked to his left as Shinka gradually started to edge past him. _That blue upstart is not stealing my moment…_

Shinka gave Xin a glance. What greeted him was a leering, evil grin.

"You're nothing, Shinka…just a piece of junk. Happy trails."

Before Shinka could reply, Xin thrust himself to his left and rammed him, the blue Skyline giving a yell of pain, the impact forcing him back.

A piece of Shinka's bodywork had broken off in the struggle, and he could also feel the bodywork where he'd been damaged in the Kyoto race starting to give way.

Shinka looked around him, the crowds more or less cheering for him. The track ahead and Xin starting to pull away. The blur of the scenery.

He wanted the din of the crowd to stop, it was getting to him more than ever. As he rounded the next corner, he felt something dripping. Instinctively he knew that he was now leaving a trail of leaking oil behind him.

_I'm enduring this pain...for this? For a trophy? A piece of brass?_

As he saw Xin start to pull further away from him, his rival's recent words started to ring.

_You're nothing, Shinka…just a piece of junk…_

The pain was too much for him now. The will was now ebbing away from the three-time champion. He'd had enough of being the centre of attention.

_I'm just…junk…_

He could feel his engine starting to cut out from the loss of oil. His eyelids gradually started to droop, and his eyesight started to blur. All he could see was Xin racing off into the distance.

"_What the…something's wrong with Shinka! He's leaking fuel and slowing down! Looks like he's had a collision, but there's been no sign of one…"_

"_Almost the same scenario as in Kyoto! Xin Akashi-Feng is the new leader…this is just incredible!"_

The champion finally gave up the ghost, rolling off the track and coming to a halt in a gravel trap.

"_He's out! Shinka is out of the race! This could prove costly for him…"_

Shinka just closed his eyes, trying to shut out his surroundings, the noise of the crowd, everything.

The majority of the crowd were stunned. The three fangirl cars were almost crying hysterically at seeing their hero in such a dire state.

Lightning and Mack had watched the action unfold, and the Piston Cup champion was shocked to witness such a spectacle as the Japanese champion pulling out of a race in such an undignified fashion.

The race was still in progress. By a cruel twist of fate, almost all of Shinka's friends were having a less than brilliant race. Hiroshi had fallen back to fifth after a delayed pit stop. As he drove past the stands, he could tell by the crowds' shocked cries that his best friend was out of the race. _Please let him be OK…if he's crashed again…_

Sun had ended up in the middle of the pack after she almost collided with another car. She too was in a panic upon hearing of Shinka's demise from the race, and it had now severely clouded her focus on the race.

The Kagashima twins were having a dreadful time. Bonsai was among the back of the racers, while Banzai was actually bringing up the rear after he'd stalled coming out of the pits. Not only had he lost a huge amount of time getting his pit crew to repair his fault, but he'd also been given a time penalty for obstructing the pit lane. His mood was now extremely black.

Only Takahashi was doing well, in seventh place. He wasn't getting any further though, and was also distracted by Shinka's predicament.

Hideo was extremely concerned. This was not Shinka's normal behaviour.

A disbelieving Seika suddenly commanded the team radio. "Shinka! What is going on? Why have you stopped? Get back on that track right now!"

"Mr. Seika, please, let me talk to him," butted in Hideo, "that approach isn't gonna help, trust me…"

"Alright," replied a flustered Seika, "but he may have just thrown away the JGTC! How do you expect me to react?"

"Shinka? It's Hideo…are you OK?" spoke the team truck through the radio.

No response.

"Shinka? Talk to me, Shinka…"

No response.

"Shinka, please, respond! I'm not gonna take a bite out of you! Shinka!"

Out in that gravel trap, as Hideo tried in vain to raise him, the blue Skyline just sighed and kept his eyes closed, praying for the noise all around him to just disappear.

_I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my promise…Musashi…_


	6. When The Wheels Turn No More

"So, Xin, how does it feel to be one race closer to becoming the first new JGTC champion for 3 years?"

"It's just…the greatest feeling of my life. Knowing that I could become better than every other racer out there…not that I'm not already, heh heh. And let me tell you now, as far as I'm concerned, Tokyo is in the bag for me."

The media circus was in full swing around the Xanavi team tent, Xin's every word oozing arrogance and selfishness. To little surprise, his team were completely oblivious to their racer's dastardly tricks out on the track.

The mood within the other team tents couldn't be more contrasting. There was the usual disappointment from teams whose racers had failed to make in impact, but the one thing on most of the racers' minds was the champion's shock retirement from the race. The fact was, even though they were all racing against each other, Shinka was greatly respected by the other racers. In contrast, none of them wanted anything to do with Xin, seeing him for the selfish racer he was. Yet only Shinka and his friends knew about Xin's devious methods.

A forlorn Hiroshi made his way over to the Calsonic team tent. As soon as he got there, Seika was quick to guess what he wanted.

"Shinka-san does not want to see anyone. I would appreciate it if you respected his wishes."

"I'm his best friend, Mr. Seika, surely he wouldn't mind seeing me? I know he's had a terrible day, but…"

Seika was abrupt. "Anyone means _anyone_, Hiroshi-san. He needs to recuperate right now…please leave."

Hiroshi couldn't contain his anger. "Yeah, that's right, he's just your prize asset, just to keep bottled up stewing in his disappointment…"

"Enough!" barked the Calsonic boss sharply, "this conversation is _over_!"

Defeated, Hiroshi made his way back to his own team tent. It was all like before, all those years ago. _So they're gonna make Shinka run himself into the ground…_

Just then he heard a commotion starting up. Raised voices were coming from the Xanavi tent. Instantly Hiroshi recognised one voice in particular, that of a certain fiery Mugen NSX.

"…get that crazy lunatic out of here, somebody…"

"No need! I'll make my own way outta here! Far away from you, you selfish…"

"That's enough, Banzai! Come on…he's not worth it…"

Hiroshi sighed as the Kagashima twins drove away from the Xanavi tent and towards his own tent. Banzai was simply seething.

"Bro, just calm down…" pleaded Bonsai.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" snapped Banzai, "the freak has gone too far! I know he had something to do with Shinka going outta the race like that…on top of that my racing career's going to pieces…"

"And you think pulling gung-ho stunts like gatecrashing a press conference is gonna help?" shot back Bonsai, "you've done a smashing job, bro…now the press will think you're the guilty party."

"Oh yeah…only because that car-crasher will spread his lies! He's…"

An irate Hiroshi cut him off. "Alright! There's been enough chaos today as it is! We _will _bring him down, somehow…but right now is not the time to think about it. Do you think Shinka wants this? Do you think _Musashi _would want this?"

At that moment the twins fell silent. Just then Takahashi rolled into view, catching the word 'Musashi'.

"Musashi-san…much poor car…"

There was an uneasy moment of silence before the twins slowly drove away, followed by Takahashi. Hiroshi was just parked there, looking down at the concrete.

Tears filled his eyes as he sidled back into his tent, wondering why it had all come to this.

Meanwhile, Sun had made her way to the Calsonic tent, and was having the same level of success that Hiroshi had at getting in. Seika was adamant that Shinka would not be disturbed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nagoya…but he has said he does not want to see anybody. I…"

"Let her in." Shinka's sudden request cut off his boss. Without speaking, Seika moved aside to allow Sun inside the tent.

Shinka was still beat up from the race, and was parked in the corner of the tent. Ironically, it was dimly lit.

Sun gazed at the damage Shinka had suffered, and her heart instantly went out to him. She couldn't bear to see Shinka in such a state.

"I'm sorry…" she coaxed.

"It's OK, Sun…" came Shinka's reply. His voice felt weighted with labour and sadness.

"What will you do now?" inquired Sun, "surely you can't be expected to race in this condition…"

Shinka's reaction was surprising to Sun. "Please…don't talk about that, Sun…"

"I'm scared for you, Shinka. You could have died out there…"

Silence for a moment. Then Shinka spoke gently. What he said was done with extreme reluctance.

"Sun…I want to thank you. For being a good friend to me."

Sun was puzzled by this, but she was detecting something within what Shinka had just said. Her heart suddenly felt heavy. It dawned on her that maybe she'd been wrong about Shinka all along.

"I see…well…I'm glad that I'm here for you…"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned away, trying not to let Shinka see the emotion flowing.

"I'm…sorry, Shinka…I need to go…please, take care…"

Before Shinka could speak, the white and red Skyline swiftly left the tent, barely containing her emotions. As she left, Shinka gave a deep sigh. He felt like a part of him had just been torn away.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Methinks it's meet and greet time." 

"Uh-huh, Lightning…you been lookin' forward to this all day, haven't ya?"

"Well, _duh_! I just gotta meet some of my fellow speed freaks! Especially Mr. Katayama…"

Mack nodded. "Sure…but man, he had a pretty unlucky race today…"

"Ah well," sighed Lightning, "every racer has their off day. He'll be rarin' to go for the next race, for sure."

As Lightning and Mack drove into the paddock, various JGTC cars emerged from their tents and team trucks, looking on in awe. They clearly couldn't believe that the Piston Cup winner was in _their _paddock that night.

"Wow! Look, it's Lightning McQueen!"

"Whoa! The Piston Cup champion? No way!"

"This is fantastic! _Konnichi-wa_, McQueen-san!"

It wasn't long before the red racer was swamped by about six or seven JGTC racers, all eager to greet him and get the lowdown. The old Lightning would have cheerfully ignored his fans, but of course, he was now happy to talk to them - and inevitably show off his trademark "KA-CHOW" routine, blinding a couple of racers as he did.

Xin was parked in his tent, watching the spectacle with disgust.

"That McQueen thinks he's the business…he would be no match for me on the track, Piston Cup or no Piston Cup…" he mused to one of his pit crew. At that point, a couple of Xin's pit crew actually left the tent to go and see Lightning.

An excited Takahashi zoomed over to Lightning. "Wow! It is yourself very much! Good greeting to Japan, McQueen-san!"

"Thanks," replied Lightning, trying not to laugh at Takahashi's broken English.

Banzai suddenly butted in. "Lightning McQueen! You are the _business_, man! I saw you win the Piston Cup, you really gave that Chicken Hicks the what for!"

Lightning gave a hearty laugh at Banzai's mocking of his rival. "Hey thanks man…that's a new one! I'm gonna take that home with me, really cheese him off…"

As the meet and greet went on, Hiroshi watched from his tent, just looking dejected. So dejected that he barely registered Lightning's presence.

Lightning, meanwhile, was scanning the pack of cars for that blue Nissan Skyline, and was a little surprised when he couldn't find him.

"Uh…guys?" requested the stock car, "where's your champion? The blue guy? I really wanna meet him…"

"No offence, Lightning," replied Banzai, "but I don't think that's a good idea right now…"

Takahashi agreed. "Shinka-san get quiet time."

Lightning sighed. "Maybe tomorrow, I guess…I hope he'll be OK…"

Suddenly, a visibly distressed Sun skidded round the corner of a tent and stopped in front of the group. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"Sun?" asked Banzai in a concerned tone, "what's wrong? Somethin' happened?"

Sun finally spat out the words.

"He's…gone…Shinka is…gone!"

The group of cars all gasped and chattered amongst themselves in disbelief. Lightning was dumbstruck by this development, appalled by how bad recent events had affected Shinka.

Hiroshi felt great shock, and suddenly exited his tent, intent on leaving the paddock.

Sun heard Hiroshi's engine roar. "Hiroshi! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" the yellow Skyline hollered back, "we have to find him!"

Almost all of the other racers nodded and voiced their agreement. Banzai was on the opposite side of the fence, however.

"We'll never find him this late, man…he could be halfway to Tokyo or who knows where by now."

"You much incorrect, Banzai-san!" said Takahashi sharply, "Shinka not long way! He certainly return!"

"He won't come back."

The group's chatter stopped as Xin drove into view. Most of the racers shot him a dirty look.

"It's time for you all to wake up and smell the diesel," spoke Xin, selfish satisfaction clearly heard in his voice, "your big champion friend has gone. He is yesterday's news."

"Only because of you," seethed Banzai.

Xin glared at the racers. "Racing is a competition. Dog eat dog. Don't any of you understand that? There is no time for making friends in this sport. Every car has their time. Shinka's time is up."

Lightning couldn't believe this guy. _He's like Chick...and then some…_

"Since when was it up to you to decide when time is up?"

Xin's glare promptly focused upon the American. He slowly drove up to him, until they were fender to fender.

"It's the way it is. You see, we have a lot of honour at stake in races in this country. All I have done is do what it takes to uphold it. Shinka failed to do that, and now he is paying the ultimate price."

A tense pause.

"Honour…something a little Yankee upstart like you obviously knows nothing about."

Anger boiled up inside Lightning. He just managed to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.

"Goodnight, everyone…I'm going to get some beauty sleep…and dream of my impending victory in Tokyo…enjoy your funeral."

With that, Xin slowly drove off, back to his tent, and flanked by his bodyguards as per usual.

The other racers, downhearted, slowly made their way back to their respective tents. Only Lightning, Mack, Sun, Hiroshi and Banzai remained.

"Man, that guy has issues," quipped Mack.

"Sorry your little welcome party got ruined, man…" sighed Banzai, "I want to hurt Xin _so_ bad…"

"That wouldn't help and you know it," replied Hiroshi, "it wouldn't bring Shinka back…"

Sun was silent, trying her best not to cry. Lightning noticed her distress.

"Are you OK?"

"I wish I could say yes," replied the Skyline sadly, "but I can't rest…knowing that Shinka is out there somewhere. Something might have happened to him…"

"Reality check here…" butted in Banzai, "even if we did find him, he probably wouldn't go back…"

"Which is why I'll do it," interrupted Lightning.

The others stopped talking and looked at him, surprised.

"You…would?" spoke Sun, "you'd go and find him?"

"It makes sense," replied Lightning, "I could talk him into coming back. Trust me."

Mack nodded. "Well, I'm all for it…just hope you don't go missing yourself…"

Hiroshi was also all for the idea. "It seems like our best chance…please, find my best friend…for his sake."

"Don't worry…I'll bring him back. I promise," reassured Lightning with a grin. With that, he revved up and sped out of the paddock towards the racetrack exit.

The others watched as the red stock car sped off into the distance. Sun gave a deep sigh as a tear poured from her eye.

_Please come back, Shinka…I need you…_


	7. Fall And Rise

**Chapter 7 - Fall And Rise**

The city limits of Suzuka were a lonely place at night, a stark contrast to the bustling daytime traffic.

Only one pair of headlights could be seen trailing along the main drag leading out of the city, the silhouette of the car lit up by the many street lights lining the road.

As he moved at almost a snail's pace along the road, Shinka stared deliriously at the road ahead of him, watching the street lights pass by him. He momentarily glanced up at the night sky, looking at the stars glinting on the backdrop of black.

His own star had faded. He was more comfortable thinking about the street lights than the day's events.

The moment kept replaying in his mind. The moment where his star had crashed to the earth in a ball of fire.

The silence of the distressed race-goers, the painful smash…the leering grin from Xin, and those taunting words, echoing like cries inside a tunnel.

_You're nothing but junk…_

Anger raged inside. Shinka grimaced in frustration, trying to let out a scream, but gave up. _What would it solve?_

Just then, he saw a road sign, its light flickering in disrepair. Tired and defeated, Shinka veered off the road and parked himself in front of the sign. Emblazoned upon the sign, on a green background with white writing, were the words 'You are now leaving Suzuka' in Japanese, almost like a prophecy.

Shinka sighed, and wheeled round to face the opposite direction. In the distant, dark blur were the tall skyscrapers and myriad of lights that made up the city of Suzuka.

There was one feature Shinka was fixated on. The dotted light satellite that represented the ferris wheel, the landmark of the Suzuka Raceway.

He knew that Sun, Hiroshi and all his friends were there. He figured they'd be getting panicked and would be out trying to find him.

His view of the city became glazed as his eyes welled up with tears. They were his friends, and he was letting them down, likewise with his fans, who before had seen him has their hero. Now he was nothing more than a coward. A piece of junk.

In frustration, he wheeled back round and gave the road sign a vicious bash with his front end. Now he had resigned himself to defeat.

_There is nothing left for me now…sayonara, Hiroshi…sayonara Sun…sayonara everyone…and gomen…Musashi…_

His stare fell to the dusty ground below his wheels. He wanted to drive off into the night, but tiredness was wracking his bodywork. _Maybe I'll just sleep here…then I will leave…leave all this behind…_

The forlorn Nissan was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear the quiet roar of a stock car engine behind him. The street lights revealed red paintwork upon the stock car's silhouette.

Lightning, puffing slightly with exhaustion, was a short distance behind Shinka. He squinted, just to be sure he had found the right car. Sure enough, he spotted the words 'Calsonic' emblazoned on the car's rear.

"Uh…hey there," spoke up the Piston Cup champion. No reply.

Lightning assumed he was dealing with the silent type. "Say, it's a nice, clear night out here, huh?"

Once again, no reply.

"I saw your race today…" began Lightning, figuring that bringing up the race would surely do the trick.

The reply finally came, but it wasn't the one that Lightning had hoped for. "I want to be…alone…"

Lightning sighed. "You do realise who's talking to you here, right? Think the Piston Cup…"

At that point, Shinka finally turned himself around. His mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Lightning…McQueen? The 2006 Piston Cup champion?"

The stock car gave a grin. "Yup, that's me…and I know who you are. I've been dyin' to meet ya! The three time Japanese champion!"

"_Ex_-champion." Shinka's interruption was blunt and to the point. He promptly returned to facing the opposite direction.

Lightning's face fell. "Hey…don't talk like that…I saw your race today, and yeah, it didn't go to plan, but it's just a blip…you can beat that idiot and get that record!"

"I can't, McQueen-san…" came Shinka's downhearted reply.

Surprise was plastered on Lightning's face. "This _is_ Shinka Katayama, three time Japanese champion that I'm talking to, isn't it? You know you can beat him. Us champions, we all have our off days…you'll get over this."

"I just told you…I can't…" Shinka was becoming irritated by the optimism.

"Come on, man! You are one race away from becoming a record holder! You've worked so hard for it, why throw it all away just because of an egotistical airhead?"

Shinka whirled round and exploded. "Since when was it up to _you_ to decide what I should do with my life? I CAN'T DO IT!!!"

Lightning was dumbstruck by the Nissan's outburst. He'd never seen a champion so low and self-loathing.

Shinka's tirade continued. "You know nothing! You're just a big, brash American who thinks they're better than everyone else, and can dictate others' destinies! All because you won a stupid piece of gold!"

Lightning butted in. "Correction. I _was_ brash. And I'm just trying to help you…"

"Save it!!!" screamed Shinka, "I don't need anyone's help to save my career, because it is over, you hear me?! OVER!!! I am just a useless piece of junk…"

Lightning's look of shock turned into a scowl. "So that's it? You're just gonna let that silver freak win?"

Shinka just gave a grunt.

"Fine," spoke Lightning, clearly disappointed, "go ahead and throw your career and your friends away. I'm not stopping you."

With that, Lightning turned to drive off into the night, but not before he spoke one last line.

"I came to Japan to meet the champion. I think he went that-a-way…"

As Lightning drove off, Shinka slowly wheeled round to face the opposite direction. Once again, tears filled his eyes. He sadly turned back round. It was then that he knew that Lightning was right. He was throwing it all away, letting Xin get away with it.

He didn't want that.

_Snap out of it, Shinka…_

A dejected Lightning had driven a few yards back towards the city when he heard an ominous purr of a GT-R engine. His eyes widened as Shinka drove up alongside him. Both cars suddenly ground to a halt in the road.

"McQueen-san…you were right," proclaimed Shinka, his voice choked with emotion, "you were right…I can't let him do this to me. Or any of the others…"

Lightning gave a grin. "That's more like a champion's attitude for sure…no more negative vibes, Shinka. You _can_ beat him. Your fans do, your friends do. And so do I."

Shinka smiled back. "Thank you…I'm glad you found me when you did."

Then came an awkward pause, as Shinka summoned up the courage to tell Lightning something important, something close to his heart.

"McQueen-san…there is something you should know. My whole motivation to race…it's not for the fame, or the prize…"

"Really?" replied Lightning in amazement, "you don't know how refreshing that sounds."

"Yes…" continued Shinka, "it's all because of a good friend of mine…a good friend…Musashi-san…"

Lightning looked puzzled. "Musashi-san?"

"Yes, that is…I mean was…his name. He was one of the finest racers to ever have competed in the JGTC. Akira Musashi…"

"Whoa, you were buddies with a past JGTC champion? Way to go, man!" exclaimed Lightning.

Shinka sighed deeply. "Yes…myself, Musashi and Hiroshi Hideyaki…we were inseparable. Musashi wasn't just a friend, he was a mentor to me. He showed me the ins and outs of racing while I was still an amateur, trying to obtain my JGTC licence. I remember one day he saw me tear up a test course, he told me, there and then, that I had what it took to be a champion racer in the future…"

"He must've been a real hero to you," commented Lightning.

"A friend and hero," replied Shinka, his voice glowing, "he was an amazing racer. That record I'm trying to beat…he was trying to beat it too. He won three championships back-to-back. My first JGTC race was in the season that Musashi was attempting to break the record…and I tell you, to be able to race alongside my best friend in a JGTC race was a privilege."

"I'm sure it was," quipped Lightning, sensing that the story wasn't going to remain sweet for much longer, "I bet he's got a lot of tales to tell…"

Shinka's face fell on that sentence. "I wish he did, McQueen-san…I really wish he did…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Lightning.

"It was the penultimate race…if he had won it, the record would have been his…" began Shinka, his voice becoming choked again, "he was so close…so close…"

"You mean he didn't finish the race?" asked Lightning.

"I remember…the moment…he went off the track…the car in second place was trying to overtake him…I know…I know I saw that car shunt into him…Musashi…just lost control…when he hit the barrier, I…"

Lightning's mouth dropped open. "Man…is he…did he…?"

Shinka closed his eyes. "I was powerless…all I could do was watch as he smashed to pieces…before my eyes…"

Choking back tears, he continued. "There…there was nothing they could do…he was too badly damaged. The replays didn't pick up that he was rammed…by the time they got him to the garage, he was…he was…"

"I'm so sorry…" soothed Lightning in shock, "losing your best buddy like that…"

"He never broke that record, McQueen-san…that's why I want to do it. To honour Musashi-san's memory. It's the least I can do for him..."

"You can still do that, Shinka," spoke Lightning, "if you just believe, you can. Think what Musashi would say to you now, if he was still alive."

Shinka gave a slight smile through the tears. "He'd…he'd tell me to give it my all, for sure."

"So what are we waiting for?" beamed Lightning, "let's get you back to your buddies and get you all set for the final race!"

Shinka smiled in agreement, then the two racers sped off into the night, back towards Suzuka's welcoming sea of lights.


	8. Tokyo Showdown

"_Welcome, race fans, to the final race of the 2006 Japanese Grand Touring Car Championship, here at the Tokyo National Raceway! Today's race promises to give us a dramatic conclusion to this season's race for the title!"_

"_Yes indeed, up until the previous race in Suzuka, it looked like the title was in the bag for reigning champion Shinji "Shinka" Katayama, but now he could well be pipped to the post by Xin Akashi-Feng, and could also lose the chance to break the all-time record for back-to-back championships."_

"_It's going to be a race to remember, whatever happens."_

The atmosphere within the gigantic Tokyo National Raceway was nothing short of electric. The throngs of cars had gathered anticipating the most thrilling race of the entire season, helped by the phenomenal level of hype heaped on the race by the press. In fact, the Raceway was experiencing record numbers, and the event was being televised to millions of cars across the country. That was how much this race meant to the Japanese.

Pre-race preparations were currently underway down in the paddock, each team's car being subject to rigorous checks and last minute modifications if needed.

Having completed her checks, Sun had made her way to the Calsonic team tent, where their star racer was being given a final pep talk by Seika.

"You've got to give it your all, Shinka. Don't lose sight. You know in yourself you can do it. Don't let that airheaded Xanavi racer get to you."

Shinka nodded. "I'll try my best, Seika-san."

"Good," replied Seika contentedly, "please…don't let us down…or yourself."

"I'll remember that…oh, hello Sun…"

Sun smiled. "I really hope you can win this, Shinka."

"Thanks, Sun," replied Shinka, gazing at the Loctite Skyline's pretty eyes glinting like stars in the light. "I hope your race goes well, too."

"Of course…thank you, Shinka." Sun turned to leave, and was promptly interrupted by her object of affection.

"There's…something I want to tell you…but not until after the race."

Sun had waited a long time for him to say that. Now she was sure that he was ready to finally confide his feelings.

"OK," came her reply, "I'll look forward to that."

Shinka watched as Sun drove away to go and take her place on the track. His gaze did not leave her, a warm sensation tingling inside him.

A sudden horn blast interrupted him as Banzai, Bonsai and Takahashi drove past, hollering chants of "good luck" in Japanese. Seconds later, his best friend had also turned up to offer his best wishes.

"How are you bearing up?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Better than I was two days ago," replied Shinka, "the mechanics did a brilliant job, and I feel pumped up."

"I'm glad," smiled Hiroshi, "guess it's pointless saying what everyone else has said, good luck and all that jazz. I hope you can do it, Shinka…and I would love to throw salt in Xin's wounds by beating him to second place."

Shinka gave a slight chuckle. "More like a dent in his ego. Hope you have a good race too, Hiroshi."

The yellow Pennzoil racer gave a friendly wink, and then made his way to the starting grid. Shinka was about to go and join him, before he was interrupted yet again by a now familiar American drawl.

"I know how it feels before a big race like this," spoke Lightning, gazing over at the racetrack, "when you're on that starting grid it can feel like the loneliest, scariest place in the world. But once you find your speed, you just flow with it."

Shinka nodded. "Very true."

"It's simple really…just think like I do. Think to yourself, speed…you are speed. Works every time for me."

"OK…I'll remember that."

"By the way…good luck, man," grinned Lightning with a wink, "me and Mack'll be rootin' for ya…and this race is being broadcast to my buddies back home at Radiator Springs, so you got a whole American town – not to mention all of Japan - behind ya!"

"Really?" exclaimed the blue Nissan, "thank you…thank you very much, McQueen-san."

"No problem, champ…now go show 'em what you're made of!"

With renewed vigour, Shinka made his way towards his place on the starting grid. Untypically for him, he had only managed to qualify in second place. There were no prizes for guessing who had taken his usual place at the head of the pack.

Shinka was greeted by his rival's leering grin as he parked in his place.

"Now you know how it feels to be staring at your rival's rear at the start," taunted Xin, relishing his moment.

Shinka sighed. "Say what you like, Xin…that mouth will not win races."

"Er, excuse me, but have you got amnesia or something?" Xin sneered, "which of us has won the last two races? And which of us failed to complete both those races? Hm?"

Shinka fell silent. He was determined not to let the taunts prick at his willpower.

The silver Nissan laughed. "Face it, Shinka…it's in the bag. You shouldn't have bothered coming back…you don't stand a chance."

The rage was building inside Shinka, but he knew better than to just cause a scene.

It was then that something caught his eye. Shinka could see a small chip in the paintwork on Xin's rear fender, revealing a shade of red.

_Odd…I never saw that before…_

* * *

Some twenty minutes later, the entire grid completed the warm-up lap, getting accustomed to the Tokyo Raceway's road surface. The weather was humid, the sun beating down on the track. One racer had succumbed to the heat, withdrawing from the race through a malfunctioning engine.

The grid settled into their positions for the second time, primed for the green lights to signal the start of the race.

Of Shinka's friends, qualifying had been mixed. Sun had enjoyed qualifying in fourth place, while Hiroshi was, as ever, in third, behind Shinka and Xin. However an angry Banzai was in a lowly fifteenth place, and his sister hadn't fared much better after suffering more mechanical trouble during the qualifying session, resulting in seventeenth place.

Takahashi was very content with eighth place, in stark contrast to Rikishi, who was once again at the back of the grid after yet another abysmal qualifying session. After the horrors of Suzuka, his confidence was at an all-time low, and he had been given the news that if he performed badly in this race, Team Denso would terminate his contract.

The racefans and team crews were now tense, waiting for the start. Shinka, along with the other racers, revved his engine as the red lights flashed on. Nerves were wracking him. He knew this was going to be the most crucial race of his career.

"_And it's go, go go!"_

He'd been so focused on his thoughts, Shinka totally missed the green lights, snapping out of it just in time, but not quick enough to stop Hiroshi and Sun overtaking him.

"_That is a terrible start for Shinji Katayama, looks like he took his eye off the ball for a second. After the events of the last few days, this is not what he wanted to happen…"_

"_He'll be worried now…Xin Akashi-Feng has the lead. A win for him today will see him take the JGTC from under Shinka's wheels!"_

Frowning, Shinka picked up speed, snaking his way around each of the bends and curves that came his way. He wasn't too far behind Sun and Hiroshi, and he soon caught up and overtook them. Sun received a smile as her love drove past, while Hiroshi hollered some words of encouragement, which were duly returned.

The Calsonic crew were watching nervously from the pit area, concerned by Shinka's off-kilter start.

"My engine is doing flip-flops," remarked a nervy Hideo, "I hope Shinka's OK out there…"

Seika frowned defiantly. "He can do this. He knows he can."

"You're not wrong there," came an American drawled interruption.

The Calsonic team looked in amazement as Lightning and Mack entered their section of the pit area.

"Lightning McQueen?" exclaimed a shocked Seika, "the Piston Cup champion? You were at the last race…thought you would be up in the executive box…"

The stock car gave a grin. "It's a nice view, yeah…but it can't beat being in the thick of it. Your racer's now a friend of mine. Mind if I join you guys and help him out?"

"There is no way we can refuse an offer like _that_," beamed the Calsonic boss.

Back out on the track, the race was now in full swing, each racer making their way around the Raceway's tricky bends, some with ease, and some with great difficulty.

Xin was clearly at ease on this track, his crafty smile not wavering once as he powered his way through the demanding circuit. Thanks to Shinka's horror start, he'd amassed a sizeable gap between himself and his rival. As far as Xin was concerned, the title was his for the taking.

Meanwhile, Shinka was now back in the runner-up position, but despite large numbers of the crowd chanting his name and the support of his friends, his confidence was again beginning to desert him. All too aware of the gap between himself and Xin, he contacted his pit crew with a somewhat resigned tone in his voice.

"He's too far ahead...I don't know, guys. I think I've blown it..."

The Skyline was a little surprised to hear Lightning's voice as the reply rather than Hideo. "No way, buddy. It ain't over till that chequered flag's waving. You still got a good amount of time to bridge that gap...remember, think _speed."_

The stock car's words were the shot in the gas tanks that Shinka needed. "Right. Got it."

With a determined grimace and his flow returned, the blue Skyline picked up his pace, pushing himself around every corner, soon commencing his second lap.

By now, fever pitch had gripped the crowds, as well as the millions in Japan and worldwide watching the race progress – including the residents of a certain sleepy California town.

"Wow, that blue guy's pretty quick on his wheels...if he drove like that round these parts, I'd book him!"

"He is indeed a _fantastico _racer...but still not as fast as ze Ferraris."

"Pretty stylin' paint job, too! How d'ya think _I'd _look in _metallic blue_, eh babe?"

"You look jus' fine in any colour, honey..."

"Who's racin' anyway...is that McQueen? He looks kinda fetchin' in blue..."

"Haha, no Lizzie, that's the guy they call "Shinka", Shinji Katayama – the Japanese Grand Touring Car Champion. Trying to break a record, I hope he pulls it off."

"Whoo! I knew a fella who broke a record once...never sounded t'same since!"

"Ya say McQueen's over there, seein' it all for real?"

"More than that...I guess a certain blue guy needed a little boost..."

* * *

"_We're now fifteen laps into this thrilling race here in Tokyo, and still leading the pack is Xin Akashi-Feng, he's on fire today! That's gap he has on Shinji Katayama is getting slimmer by the second, though."_

"_Yeah, Shinka has made a lot of headway since his false start...and let's not forget that both racers are due for a pit stop within this lap. That could be crucial for both of their chances."_

"_Indeed, and to make things even more challenging, we've been informed that there's a heavy downpour on the way, so expect to see the entire grid switching to wet tyres on their next stops."_

The first drops of rain had already begun splashing down onto the track as the race continued on, many of the racers already making their changes to wet tyres. It had come too late for one unlucky Toyota Supra, whose regular tyres had failed him on a particularly tight corner.

Rikishi had witnessed that particular accident, which only added to his nerves. He too was still racing on his regulars, and was still languishing at the wrong end of the pack, himself due for a pit stop, which he knew would just cost him more time. He gave a deep sigh, practically convinced he'd be out of a job by the end of the race.

The sound of agitated yells signalled an impatient Banzai's arrival in the pits for his tyre change and refuel. His ire was not helped by one of his pit crew knocking over a stack of tyres, right into the NSX's path.

His sister followed close behind, receiving her pit stop much more efficiently. As Bonsai sped past, she couldn't help but give her brother a little taunt, which of course only fuelled his temper.

Out of Shinka's clique of friends, this left Sun, Takahashi, Hiroshi and Shinka himself needing to make stops. Sun was still in fourth, doing very well to keep up with a powering Hiroshi. They were hoping to take advantage of Shinka and Xin's upcoming pit stops, despite the fact that the two leaders were a considerable distance away.

"OK Shinka, we're ready for you. Straight in, straight out."

A phrase Shinka had gotten used to hearing whenever it was pit stop time. "Got it, Hideo-san. I'm on my way."

The Tokyo Raceway's pits were situated to the right of the starting grid, and as the racing pack progressively sped across the starting line, a number of them, including the race leaders, made a right into that area, where the many team garages, with their pit crews eagerly poised to carry out their well rehearsed routines, awaited their racers' arrivals.

Shinka quickly slid into the Calsonic garage, and at once his pit crew sprang to work, switching the Skyline's worn down regular tyres with fresh wet tyres, and topping up his fuel supply, all at an impressive speed.

Hideo, Seika, Mack and Lightning looked on, with Shinka giving them a little smile to indicate he was happy with the changeover.

Lightning was quite impressed with the pit crew's efficiency himself. "Heh heh, those guys would make Guido proud..." he quipped.

Just then, something caught his eye. He spotted Xin two garages further back, and as the Xanavi racer completed his pit stop and sped off, Lightning couldn't help but notice that there were two fuel tanks in the Xanavi garage. _Two fuel tanks? Hmm..._

A little further back, Rikishi sped into the pits for his stop, and as he received his wet tyres and fuel replenishment, he was met with a volley of stern words from his team boss. As he exited the pits, the beleaguered Toyota was struggling to keep his frustration at bay. _I'll show you..._

Having completed his pit stop, Shinka sped out of the garage to words of encouragement from the pit crew, just as Xin exited, a few seconds quicker than the blue Skyline.

"He's gaining on him!" hollered Hideo excitedly, "come on, Shinka, you can do this!"

Lightning smiled in agreement. "He'll be fine, guys. I know it...listen, I just gotta go check something out."

"Huh? Check what out?" Mack's curiosity was aroused.

"That cute Toyota girl over there," joked Lightning dryly, before switching to a serious tone. "I'm gonna go check that Xin guy's garage...something doesn't look right."

Naturally, Mack was concerned. "You sure, buddy? I get the feeling those Xazazi guys, or whatever they're called won't appreciate you butting in..."

Hideo also chimed in. "I agree McQueen-san, it's too risky!"

"You're probably right," replied the American with a knowing smile, "but you know what they say...the risk is worth the reward."

* * *

The rain was now falling with much more intensity, making the track glisten with a watery shine. It didn't bother Xin in the slightest that raindrops were pummelling off his bodywork, he thrived on such pressure. Making his way around another corner, he gave a rear mirror glance, pleased to see that there was no-one in sight.

Fourteen more laps had passed since his pit stop, with only one left to go. The silver Nissan could practically taste victory on his tongue, and as each minute passed, he pushed himself even further.

Once again, Xin took another rear mirror glance – and all of a sudden his smile shifted to a look of rage. Two tell-tale white lights signalled that his gap was no longer significant.

"_Close quarters now! That huge gap Xin Akashi-Feng had has all but vanished – Shinka's almost right behind him now!"_

"_It couldn't be closer than this! With one more lap to go, this championship is going right down to the wire!"_

Braving the spray of rainwater being thrown up from Xin's rear wheels, Shinka gradually edged his way alongside his rival's right side, flashing the angered Xanavi racer a fierce stare to signal that he was far from out of contention.

As the two race leaders hurtled past the starting grid to another mass of cheers from the rapt crowds, the excitement could be felt and heard from the Calsonic garage, the crew watching Shinka's late charge with a mix of euphoria and nerves. In contrast, the Xanavi garage was now in a state of panic, Xin's team boss furiously berating his racer for allowing Shinka to take advantage, while the pit crew were anxiously keeping their eyes on the TV screens.

As this was happening, the rear door of the Xanavi garage slowly opened with a slight creak. Being careful not to alert anyone to his presence, Lightning quietly rolled inside, his eyes quickly darting around the entire garage area.

"I hope you know what you're doin'..." a worried Mack commented, keeping his eyes on the Xanavi crew, who were still focussed on their racer's situation, unaware of the intruders right behind them.

Out on the track, both crowd and racers could sense that the race was now in the "get down to business" stage of proceedings. The persistent rain was having an unfavourable effect on the racers' visibility, and had almost caused two of the lower-placed competitors to collide with each other – only their sturdy wet tyres had prevented an accident. This was good news for Rikishi though, who took full advantage and raced past the unfortunate pair, to lift himself from last place for the first time in the race.

Bonsai had witnessed that incident, and it had made her a little nervous. Despite her routine pit stop and joviality earlier, she hadn't felt quite right for the whole race, something she'd chosen to keep from her team and her brother. Still, the NSX powered on through the driving rain.

"Geez, this rain! I can't see a darn thing!" The curses and complaints were flying like fur from Banzai's mouth. He'd managed to make it up to twelfth place, but the constant spray of water from cars in front were hindering his progress, which was not helping his stress levels.

Takahashi had advanced to fifth place; however he was quite far adrift of the front-runners, whose battle continued in earnest.

"_They're neck and neck in this final lap of the race here in Tokyo...no kidding here, this is nail-biting stuff!"_

"_I can't call it...this is for either of their taking!"_

"_Indeed, but one thing is for sure...whatever the outcome, this surely will go down as one of the classic championship races in the history of the JGTC."_

Side to side, the two Skylines flashed each other determined grimaces as they flew around the Raceway's bends once again as a blur of silver and blue, matching each other turn for turn. It was just matter of which one of them would break their concentration first.

"_Is that...oh my word...look at this, look at THIS!"_

"_This just got closer still...what was a two horse race is now a FOUR horse race!"_

Both rivals suddenly heard the faint roar of engines, gradually becoming louder as they approached. Shinka gave a rear mirror glance and a smile at the two familiar paintworks approaching behind – one yellow and black, one white and red.

"_Incredible! Hiroshi Hideyaki and Sun Nagoya have made a late surge here, giving the two championship leaders a run for their gasoline!"_

Anger flared in Xin's eyes. He was not prepared to lose this race to Shinka's friends, let alone Shinka himself.

Hiroshi was now bumper to bumper with the silver Skyline, with Sun very close behind. The Pennzoil racer was poised and ready to make his move and overtake the two leaders – all he needed was the right moment.

Shinka again glanced at his rival, looking puzzled as Xin's angry scowl suddenly slipped into that evil smile of his. _Let's hit you where it hurts, Shinka..._

Before Shinka could react, the silver Skyline let rip with another of his reckless manoeuvres as the racers turned into the next bend, deliberately angling his cornering so that his rear fender clipped Hiroshi's front end, causing the yellow Pennzoil racer to fishtail out of control, right into the path of Sun. There was no time for the Loctite racer to react or to scream, and with her tyres screeching in the rainwater, she ploughed straight into Hiroshi's right side, causing her to lift off into the air, closing her eyes as she braced for the inevitable impact.

"_Oh, stars! This is high drama indeed! Hiroshi Hideyaki and Sun Nagoya have collided on the Pacific Wave curve...and it looks as if Nagoya has come off worse..."_

Hiroshi had come to rest in the gravel trap, his right side now sporting a huge dent where Sun had smashed into him. Groggily he regained his bearings, watching helplessly as Sun smashed into the ground with a sickening crunch, coming to rest upside down on her roof.

The entire accident had been witnessed by Shinka through his rear mirrors, his mouth dropping open in shock, and a nauseous mix of horror and fear flooding though his metal skin.

_No...NO! Not Sun! No!_

Through the spray of water on the track, the blue Skyline saw those familiar red lights and silver paintwork which had now overtaken him once again. Then came the sinister laugh of his bitter rival, taunting him with each cackle.

That was the last straw. Shinka shook with a burning rage, and with a crazed yell, burst forward with speed until he was once again neck and neck with his rival.

Xin flashed that sly smile again. "It's all over, Shinka...your friends are out of this race, you're way out of your depth...and now your pretty one will never be pretty again."

"You have just made the biggest mistake you will ever make..." came Shinka's seething reply, "I won't let you win this race...even if I have to destroy myself to do so!"

Xin's response was cold as his stare. "Then bring it on, you worthless piece of junk..."

There was no more power that either racer could summon as they flew their way into the final sections of the Raceway, each of them matching each other's performance corner for corner.

The Calsonic garage were on the edge of their seats, eyes glued to the screen, hollering words of encouragement for Shinka, while the Xanavi garage were equally as rapt. The action had not escaped Lightning, who was still poking around the garage.

"Come on, Shinka buddy..." murmured the Piston Cup champion, as he carefully poked his way through the Xanavi team's gear with his front tyres, until he suddenly stumbled upon what he'd been looking for – one of the pair of fuel tanks he'd clocked earlier.

"Hmm..." Carefully examining the tank, Lightning could tell there was something different about it, but he couldn't figure out what. It looked just like the team's main fuel tank.

"I think it's time to leave..." whispered Lightning to Mack. However, as he was quietly reversing towards the door, he failed to notice a stack of spare tyres right behind him. Before he knew it, he'd reversed into the tyres, sending them crashing to the floor in a heap, the noise instantly alerting the Xanavi pit crew. They and the two intruders froze for a few seconds in momentary shock.

A nervous Lightning broke the silence. "Um...just came to wish you guys good luck...uh, yeah..."

Of course, the pit crew didn't believe them for a second. "What do you think you're doing in here?" one of them barked, "trying to sabotage our gear, perhaps?"

"That's typical," quipped Lightning quickly, "I try and wish my fellow teams good luck and this is the gratitude I get? _Sheesh..._"

At that point, the American racer charged forward into the pit crew pack, scattering them like bowling pins. However, has he did so, his rear wheels got tangled up in some fuel leads, stopping Lightning in his tracks. He revved up with all his might, straining to free himself from the leads.

"What are you waiting for? Stop him!" barked the furious Xanavi team boss, at whose command the pit crew immediately regained their bearings and aggressively attempted to remove Lightning from the garage, but to absolutely no avail. Besides, the racer was about to do that himself, and in spectacular fashion.

With a grunt, Lightning freed himself from the fuel leads and sped off out of the garage, followed by Mack – but as he did so, he caused both of the fuel tanks, which the leads had been connected to, to break free from their moorings and topple over, spilling litres of fuel all over the garage floor. Among the team's equipment were cans of paint, and being flammable, it was inevitable what that meant.

"Everyone...get out! GET OUT!" the panicked bark from the Xanavi team boss meant that he'd realised what was about to happen, and he quickly sped out of the garage, hurriedly followed by an equally panicked pit crew. They were literally just out of the garage doors as the pool of spilt fuel ignited in a plume of bright flame, followed by the loud bang of the explosion caused by the paint cans rupturing, sending flames and shards of equipment and debris flying through the garage door and into the pit area.

Lightning and Mack had just arrived back at the Calsonic garage when they heard the blast, and instantly spun round, their faces a picture of bewilderment.

"_Neither racer is backing down! It's...oh my word...we're receiving reports that there has been an explosion of some sort in the pit lane! According to our source, the explosion happened in the Xanavi team garage..."_

"_Indeed...no word as yet on whether there have been any casualties, I certainly hope everyone is safe down there."_

"_It looks like the racers out on the track aren't aware of the situation, I'm guessing that the race is going to proceed despite this..."_

"_Well, the race is in its dying seconds now, so I guess the officials aren't seeing much point in stopping it at this very late point...I imagine they will be getting that pit area cleared as quickly as they can."_

A tower of water was now raining down from the hastily deployed fire truck who had arrived trackside to douse the flames caused by the explosion. The still burning, charred garage had also been cordoned off, meaning that any racers from the garages further down from the Xanavi garage would have to drive in from the other end of the pit lane to reach their garages. All the pit stops of the race had been completed however, but still the many team crews were concerned about their own garages being affected by the explosion. Most of them were looking on, dumbfounded, from behind the cordons, including the Calsonic crew.

"Wow...McQueen-san...what did you do?" exclaimed Hideo in between pauses.

"Plenty, from the looks of it..." came McQueen's typically dry reply, laced with a little bewilderment.

Completely oblivious to the carnage in the pits, the last couple of corners of the track were beckoning for the racing pack. Shinka and Xin were well aware that next moments would be some of the most important moments in both of their racing careers.

Neither racer said a word to each other as they expertly navigated the first corner, spraying yet more rainwater behind them. The barely visible surroundings of the track were nothing more than a blur to both racers – the only thing either of them was waiting to see was that welcoming sight of the finish line.

If Shinka had any nerves, he wasn't showing it, likewise of his rival. Both were now poised for that second corner, the one that led to the finishing straight.

The blue Skyline summoned up his motivation once again. _It's now or never..._

Just at the right moment, Shinka slid himself into the corner with an impressive power slide. However, Xin had been anticipating this, and deliberately allowed his rival to slide in front of him, giving him the chance to fiercely nudge Shinka's rear end.

Shinka's eyes widened as he felt himself begin to spin across the track, his wet tyres screeching as he rammed full power onto his brakes. As he careered across the gravel and grass, the Skyline closed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the oncoming impact with the track barrier.

Spraying gravel and rainwater, Shinka's spin came to an abrupt stop_. What...what's going on? Where's the smash? The pain...?_

Slowly, Shinka opened his eyes to find that he'd come to a standstill, his front fender just inches away from the solid metal barrier.

Relief was quickly followed by a huge, huge sense of loss. Defeated, the blue Skyline simply remained stationary, closing his eyes, a look of sorrow across his face. He didn't even bother to glance to his right at the finishing straight, for he didn't need to.

The crowds almost barely noticed the silver blur of Xin race past to take the chequered flag, as they'd been too busy taking in the drama in the pit lane, unsure what to make of it. Some panicked racegoers had already left the racetrack, worried that the fire would spread. However, they soon realised that the race had come to its conclusion once they heard Xin's very pleased exclamations, leading to a fair few, if subdued, cheers from the stands.

"_And that is it! Xin Akashi-Feng is the new champion of the Japanese Touring Car Championship! What a race this has been!"_

"_It certainly has...however I believe the chaotic events of this race are going to overshadow the occasion...we can only hope that Sun Nagoya will recover from her horror crash..."_

As Xin gleefully began his victory lap, a dejected Shinka had regained his bearings and was now making his way down the finishing straight, crossing the line to a sea of cheers, however they were more commiserative than cheery. Despite his spin out however, the now former champion was still a long distance ahead of the rest of the racing pack, and would still finish in the runner-up position.

"_A great recovery there from Shinka, but it was too little, too late to stop him losing that coveted title."_

"_This and the last two races cost him dear, and he knows it...there'll be a lot of consolation going on in the Team Calsonic camp right now."_

As Shinka made his way back into the pits, he suddenly noticed the charred wreckage of the Xanavi garage, and that he had to enter the pits from the opposite end as a result. He was surprised, but it was anything other than his main concern at the present.

Downbeat faces met the Skyline on his arrival back in the garage, and Hideo was the first to greet him.

"Shinka-san...it's just a record. You did your best out there. We all know you did."

Seika had also resigned himself to Shinka's loss. "You're still my best racer...win or lose."

"Hey..." chimed in Lightning, "you don't win 'em all."

As grateful as he was to his friends' reassurance, all Shinka could do was just sigh deeply, that sorrowful look still plastered across his face. He then glanced up at the TV screen inside the garage, just as the cameras cut to a rain soaked shot of an ambulance breakdown truck. Two of the trackside marshal cars had carefully manoeuvred the crippled Sun onto the back of the truck, her crash damage obscured with a tarpaulin.

The sight was almost too much for Shinka to handle. He tried his hardest to fight back the tears.

"She'll pull through, buddy," reassured Lightning. He knew all too well how much a serious crash could impact on a racer's life. "I know she will."

Just then, the remainder of the racing pack began to roar down the finishing straight. A sudden burst of gasps and cheers erupted from the crowd as the third placed racer sped across the finishing line. As the name displayed on the race standings screens around the track, wild cheers could also be heard from the Denso team garage.

"_Another surprise in this eventful race...Team Denso have their first ever podium finish! Ryo Kobayashi has pulled off an incredible performance to take third place!"_

Rikishi could barely believe it himself. Somehow, in the pouring rain and in mounting odds, he'd found his confidence. With a contented grin, he sped off for a celebratory lap.

It was a somewhat bright spot within the despair for Shinka to hear of his friend's newfound success. _At least someone's day turned out right... _

"Something's going on over there..." murmured Hideo, who was monitoring the charred Xanavi garage. The fire engines had just completed their task of extinguishing the flames, helped massively by the pouring rain, and now a group of track officials were examining the scene. What Hideo had also noticed was that there were a couple of police cars on the scene also.

Barely paying much attention to the scene, a track official suddenly arrived to summon Shinka up to the winners' podium, and even though he would rather be anywhere but up there at that moment, he reluctantly drove off, following the official. The remaining racers were continuing to cross the line at that same moment – of Shinka's group of friends bar Rikishi and Sun, Takahashi had arrived home in an impressive fourth place, while Banzai had jumped to seventh. Meanwhile his sister's mechanical problems had caught up with her, and for the latter part of the final lap she'd started to leak hydraulic fluid. Despite the pain, she'd managed to limp home in a lowly seventeenth place.

A shaken but defiant Hiroshi had still completed the race despite the earlier accident, bringing up the rear of the grid. His race position didn't matter to him though; he was far more worried about his best friend.

The crowds, news reporters and camera crew had now gathered around the winners' podium, eagerly awaiting the prize-giving ceremony. Cheers erupted as Xin, Shinka and Rikishi took their places upon the podium. The silver Skyline was simply milking the moment for all it was worth, beaming a very self-congratulating smile at the crowds, while in marked contrast, Shinka was just on auto-pilot, lost in his thoughts of Sun, barely registering the crowds, just not wanting to be there. Rikishi's smile was both bewildered and genuinely happy, however he felt powerless to help Shinka, glancing at him in concern.

Xin, meanwhile, shot a mocking glance at his rival. "They're cheering for _me_," he hissed menacingly, "not you..._me_. You're _done_, Shinka. You're just nothing now."

The words cut like knives for Shinka, and he felt his sorrow turn into bubbling rage. However, he wasn't about to cause a scene, especially not in front of the crowds and cameras, so all he could do was close his eyes tight, and wish for everything – the sound of the cheering crowds, the rain, and all the chaos to just disappear. _Can't this just be a bad dream...?_

The crowd's cheers suddenly dissolved into confused and surprised murmurs and whisperings as two police cars, flanked by two track officials, interrupted the ceremony. It was the same police cars who had been examining the Xanavi garage, and it was clear that they weren't there to congratulate the winners.

The senior police car eyed Xin. "Xin Akashi-Feng?"

The new champion was less than amused at this sudden gatecrashing, as well as the fact that he was face to face with the law. "That is me...what, you don't know who I am?"

Before he could say anything else, the second police car had driven behind the Skyline and attached a chained tow cable to his rear fender.

Xin flinched in surprise. "What...what are you doing? What is this?"

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of competing in races using an illegal device and substance," came the senior officer's reply, "and also the murder of Akira Musashi, and the attempted murder of Shinji Katayama, Hiroshi Hideyaki and Sun Nagoya."

Apoplectic with rage, Xin tried to struggle his way off the tow cable. "You're ARRESTING me? Those are lies! LIES, I tell you! Who gave you this information, some petrolhead on the street?"

"That information isn't for us to disclose..." began the cop, however he was interrupted by a familiar American drawl.

"I'm your petrolhead," quipped Lightning, who was flanked by Hiroshi and Banzai, "and is that the best you can come up with? Pul-eeese...I've been called a lot worse."

A bewildered Shinka and Rikishi could only look on as Xin issued a furious denial. "Pah! You have _nothing_ on me, you show-off! Where's the proof?"

Lightning gestured to the second cop behind Xin. "Do the honours, buddy."

At once, the cop ripped off Xin's rear fender, causing the Skyline to yell painfully. This revealed three exhausts – one was regular, but the other two were unusually large.

"As I told the cops a little earlier," announced Lightning to both the racers and the crowds, "it seems that Mr Silver Freak here has been using some seriously blacklisted stuff to help him win races – some kind of souped-up nitro boost!"

Amid gasps from the crowds, Shinka and Rikishi, the senior cop continued the story. "That's right...the extra fuel tanks that Mr. McQueen here discovered in the garage were full of the stuff, and it's what caused the place to go up in flames."

Xin knew he was cornered on that one. "Fine! Hang me out to dry for the cursed nitros...but what happened with Musashi, that was an accident, and it was a long time ago !"

He gave a glare at Shinka. "Same for you and your precious girl! How dare you accuse me of trying to roadkill the entire racing pack!"

The cop wasn't falling for the "horrified denial" trick. "Only one problem with that, Xin...we've been tracking you for a long time. Several witnesses saw what happened the day Musashi crashed, and they told us that you hit him. They never came forward until now though - some hoodlum types threatened to make them disappear. Hoodlums hired by _you_, Xin."

As Xin boiled with rage, Hiroshi chipped in. "I saw with my own eyes what you did to poor Sun...there's no way out this time, Xin."

The senior cop had said all he needed to say. "Take him in."

By now, Xin realised that his luck had run out. As the two cops led him away, he let rip with his parting shot, and by now his rage was bordering on insanity.

"None of you will ever be better than me!" snarled the crazed Skyline, still struggling against his tow cable restraint, "I am the rightful champion! You just wait, it won't be long before you all see me again, and when you do, I'll crush you all! Your precious Sun, and Musashi, they got what was coming to them, and you all will too!"

The crowds had been stunned into silence by this sudden turn of events, and both Shinka and Rikishi were reeling from the shock of it all.

"What a jerk," quipped Lightning, "success really messes some people up..."

Banzai was quick to agree. "_He_ got what was comin' to _him_ alright..."

"So what happens now?" chimed in Hiroshi, "what happens about the Championship?"

"That's why we're here," answered one of the track officials, "and we're about to get to that right away."

At that point, the second track official shunted a microphone on a stand in front of the first official.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," he promptly announced, "in light of these sudden developments, we have decided that Xin Akashi-Feng and Team Xanavi be disqualified from not only this race, but from the entire JGTC, and any race points that he and Team Xanavi have accumulated be declared null and void."

Gasps were heard from the crowd and from the racers as the official continued. As he spoke, Takahashi was making his way onto the balcony.

"As a result of this decision..." the official went on, giving a slight pause, "each competitor in this race has advanced one place higher then their original finish. The third place is now awarded to Takeshi Takahashi."

Cheers from both crowds and racers erupted as the black Toyota took his place on the podium, just as the official continued his announcement.

"In second place...Ryo Kobeyashi."

Rikishi was still in disbelief about being on the podium at all, let alone being the runner-up. He again gave a big, contented smile.

Everyone knew what was coming next. The official finally spoke the magic words.

"And finally...in first place, and the JGTC Champion of 2006 – Shinji Katayama."

Rapturous cheers ensued, the loudest of three sets of cheers that had been heard. Shinka's friends were beside themselves with delight, while in contrast, the Skyline himself was deeply shellshocked.

At once, Shinka vacated the second spot, allowing Rikishi to take his place there. The blue Skyline then took his place on the winner's spot, watching all the cameras flashing in a frenzy and seeing the crowds cheering and chanting his name.

"_Drama on and off the track in this already eventful race! What a turn of events! In all my years as a race commentator I have never seen anything like it!"_

"_Indeed! Right now though, one thing matters...Shinji Katayama is once again the Japanese Grand Touring Car Champion!"_

"_That's right...and this is his fourth championship in a row, meaning that he has broken the all-time record set by the late, great Akira Musashi. Many congratulations to him!"_

As the three racers were presented with their trophies by a sprightly white-painted female car, Shinka was momentarily lost in thought. He was still deeply worried about Sun's condition, but he also knew that neither she nor the late Musashi would want him to spend this moment in gloom.

As Shinka was gratefully accepting his trophy from the girl, he suddenly interrupted the proceedings with an announcement, his words amplified by the gaggle of TV reporters' microphones below.

"Everyone...I would like to say something. This championship, and all the championships I have won...they are not for my own personal gain."

He paused, his voice becoming slightly cracked with emotion. "I want to dedicate them all to the memory of my good friend and mentor Akira Musashi...I would not be here if it weren't for him."

The crowd once again sounded their cheers, these ones of approval. Shinka then made a second announcement.

"Also...I would like to dedicate this to Sun Nagoya...she is a fantastic racer, and she does not deserve what happened to her today...and I can only hope she will recover...please, show your support for her with a cheer..._arigatou_."

At once, the crowds again erupted into a cacophony of cheers, which were echoed by Shinka's friends. The whole experience was genuinely moving to the blue Skyline, who gave a smile – a small one, but it was a smile. A smile that reassured him that everything was going to be OK.

As the crowds cheered and the occasion hit home, for one split second Shinka thought he could hear a whisper right next to him. A whisper that said one thing, and one simple thing.

_I knew you could do it, Shinka._


End file.
